


Green-Eyed Drake's Revenge

by Burgie



Series: SSO Wild West AU [19]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: When the daughter of the mayor goes missing, it's up to a hooker and a librarian/bounty hunter to save the day. Hardly the most usual suspects, and yet, Rania is not your average hostage. Will Ariana's heart soften, and will Drake actually get caught this time, or will she slip away again? Ariana belongs to inappropriatestarstable and Carina belongs to c-lightlee.





	1. Chapter One

As a general rule, most humans avoided wolves. They were dangerous creatures, unreliable, untrustworthy. Or so the rumours said, anyway. And yes, wolves could definitely be dangerous and should be approached with caution. But Rania Varanger, daughter of Mayor Sigry, mayor of New Jorvik, chose not to heed these warnings. For the most part, they’d been made up by people who’d been hurt by wolves or had mistreated them, setting up farms too close to where wolves lived or otherwise disturbing them or hunting them for sport.

And now, Rania settled down in the midst of the wolves outside of their den in New Mistfall, the place that she’d once called home until her mother had gotten caught up in GED’s plots and had decided to become the new mayor at the insistence of many folk, including her own daughter. Rania missed her home, but she was still so proud of her mama. Besides, the distance meant that she’d have a long ride with which to bond with her beloved Haflinger Dellingr. He’d been her eyes ever since she’d gradually lost her vision several years ago, and was the best friend she’d ever had.

“Hey now, one at a time,” Rania laughed as several wolves all tried to lick her face at once. Many of these wolves, she’d known since they were pups suckling at their mother’s belly. Now, they were full grown and like big dogs around her. Of course, they still had their natural instincts, knowing that Rania was different, but Sigry had often said that Rania had a way with the wolves unlike any she’d ever seen before. If the riders of Old Jorvik had had special bonds with their horses, soul bonds, then Rania had one with the wolves. And Rania definitely felt that bond as she ran her hands through thick fur of black, brown, every colour that wolves could come in. Not that she’d seen those colours for a very long time, but Rania cherished the memory of it.

The only warning that Rania got was the sudden growling of wolves.

A darker-coloured Haflinger galloped into town as the sun set on that day, his reins flapping loose in the wind. Foam flecked his sides, and he looked like he’d been running for ages, but he didn’t stop until Sigry Varanger came outside to see what her daughter’s horse was making all that fuss about.

“Dellingr, what’s gotten into you?” Sigry asked, scowling as she stepped out her front door. She saw the empty saddle first, and then she saw the note tacked to Dellingr’s bridle. There was a splash of red on it that made Sigry’s knees go weak, her hand going out to brace herself against the doorframe.

It was just lipstick, mercifully. But behind the lipstick, the words still chilled Sigry to the bone.

“You took our land, our water? We will take your daughter. Come to the following coordinates, but do not involve the authorities. If I see a single deputy or sheriff, your daughter will know no more. Nobody crosses a Drake and gets away with it”

Sigry read the note over and over, her vision doubling until she blinked to clear it. She sucked in a deep breath of air, realising belatedly that she’d been holding her breath, and then she took several more gulps of air to compose herself. Her daughter, the only thing that mattered in this world, the one who meant the world to her, had been taken. By Drake of all people.

And then, Sigry’s mind snapped into motion. Her fear was quickly swallowed up by consuming rage, a fire that set her blood to boiling. How dare she. How dare Drake, that witch, that snake, take her precious daughter? Some people were just sore losers, apparently. Besides, it wasn’t really anyone’s land to take. The land belonged to the native people of this land, the people who had always been here, as did the water, and it hadn’t even been Mayor Skoll’s to sell or give away.

“Sigry? What’s wrong, what’s going on with Dellingr?” Eiren asked, appearing from the kitchen wiping her hands on a tea towel. In answer, Sigry thrust the piece of paper into Eiren’s hands, her eyes spitting venom.

“That bitch,” Sigry snarled. “I have half a mind to saddle up Ostara and take off after her myself!”

“Oh dear,” said Eiren, her eyes going huge behind her glasses as she read. “I see what you mean.”

“My little girl is out there, scared and alone, and I can’t… I can’t even go after her!” Sigry cried, her eyes spilling over with tears now. “I need to be here to protect New Jorvik, and she knows that! She’s probably planning on moving in while I ride halfway across the damn West to rescue my daughter.”

“Well then, it’s a good thing you live in a town that’s full to the brim with heroes or people just waiting for a good adventure,” said Eiren, a twinkle in her eye. “You just stay here, I’ll make you a cup of tea and get Dellingr cleaned up and put away.”

“No, I’ll do it,” said Sigry, shaking her head and brushing her partner’s hand away. “Thanks for the offer, but I need to do something so my mind stops running in circles thinking about what’s happening or what she must be thinking or feeling…” She trembled. “I knew it was a bad idea to let her go and visit the wolves, but she was just so insistent!”

“You know she would have gone without your permission otherwise,” Eiren said, resting a reassuring hand on Sigry’s shoulder. Sigry nodded, though she closed her eyes against fresh tears.

“I never should’ve taken the job,” said Sigry, shaking her head. “Or gotten involved in that whole mess.”

“Hey now, it’s your ancestors’ land, you did the right thing in getting involved,” said Eiren. “And again, Rania would have done it anyway under your nose if you hadn’t gotten involved.”

“I know,” said Sigry. “She’s stubborn like that. Like her mother.”

“Stubborn and strong and beautiful,” said Eiren, wrapping her arms around Sigry. “Whatever’s happened to Rania, wherever she is, I’m sure that she’s already working on getting out of there.”

“She’s all I have,” said Sigry, trembling in Eiren’s arms. “I mean, I have you too now and this whole town, but…”

“I know what you mean,” said Eiren, rubbing soothing circles on Sigry’s back. “She was your whole life for so long and you worked so hard at protecting her, and now to have her snatched away like that…” Sigry sobbed, and Eiren held her partner while she cried. “There, there, let it out. It’s going to be okay.”

“I hope so,” Sigry whispered. “I really hope so.”

Later, while Sigry tended to Dellngr, rubbing him down and giving him fresh water and feed, Eiren headed into town with Ostara, having still not acquired a horse of her own (though she was eyeing off some of the horses for sale at the Moorland Ranch). When she’d first arrived here, Eiren didn’t exactly make a habit of frequenting saloons despite being from the city, not enjoying alcohol beyond the odd glass of wine after a busy shift, but she’d been a regular face at the saloon these days. After seeing some of the things that Anwir had done to those poor horses, Eiren needed a strong drink.

Today, though, Eiren’s intentions were different. After hitching Ostara to the post outside, she headed through the swinging double doors into The Wolfpack.

“Doc Eiren! You’re here early,” Emma, the woman behind the bar, called to her. “That bad?”

“Oh no, nothing like that,” said Eiren, shaking her head as she headed over to the bar. “I’m actually looking for some people who would like to go on an adventure.”

“Just call this the adventurer’s guild,” said Emma with a snort and a roll of her eyes. But she smiled, clearly not offended. “Ask around, I’m sure you’ll find someone willing.”

“I’ll do that,” said Eiren. “And while I’m here, do you think that I could order some food to take home? Sigry’s dealing with a lot right now and I want to be there for her, I don’t want either of us to have to bother with cooking tonight.”

“You’re sweet,” said Emma. “I’ll just get Louisa to whip up something simple and comforting for you.”

“Oh, you finally got her to work here?” Eiren asked.

“Yep, another two mouths to feed will do that to you,” said Emma, nodding. “Good luck finding some adventure buddies. Or just adventurers, I guess.”

“With the amount of horses rescued from Anwir’s compound, I’m going to be needed here for a long time yet,” said Eiren. “Much as I’d love to rescue our daughter myself. And Sigry can’t go, of course, she’s the mayor of this place.”

“Hmm, yeah, you’re really up the creek with this one,” said Emma. “But good luck.”

“Thank you,” said Eiren, flashing a grateful smile at Emma before she headed off to mill among the bar’s patrons. How had Dorian done this? Come to think of it, how had the other groups of adventurers, of heroes, been formed? They’d all been forced into it by circumstance, by a series of events. But Eiren and Sigry, and now Emma, were the only ones who knew of this, and they couldn’t go for various reasons.

Still mulling over her problem, Eiren didn’t notice the blonde woman until she was right in front of her.

“Saw you staring,” said the woman, a smirk curling red-painted lips. With her perfect makeup, nicely-curled hair, and outfit that very much revealed her bust, there was only one thing that this woman could possibly be.

“O-oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” said Eiren, her cheeks surely as red as her hair. The woman in front of her laughed.

“They never do, and yet,” said the woman, raising an eyebrow. “So, what’ll it be? I normally approach men, but it’s a bit dry in this town when it comes to the men. And, well, things change, don’t they?”

“I beg your pardon,” said Eiren, though she wasn’t too offended. If anything, she was flattered by the suggestion. Oh, if only her old town had been so accepting to those so inclined. “I have a partner.”

“Oh, don’t worry, sweetie, so do many of my clients,” said the woman. “The name’s Ariana, by the way.”

“Doctor Eiren, the partner of the mayor of this town,” said Eiren. For a moment, Ariana froze. And then, without warning, she burst into gales of laughter.

“Oh my god, I’m- so sorry,” said Ariana, wiping away a tear of laughter between giggles. “That’s how I met my damn horse, getting caught up in the mayor’s business. Damn.” She giggled again, and now even Eiren was smiling.

“Best not to do that again, then?” Eiren asked. Ariana only laughed, shaking her head.

“I mean, hey, it definitely adds a bit of excitement to life,” said Ariana. “But you’re unwilling so I’ll leave you be and keep looking. You have a nice night, now. Tell your girlfriend she’s lucky.” She winked and turned to leave, but Eiren stopped her.

“Wait,” said Eiren, holding a hand up. Ariana turned to look at her, her grey eyes lighting up.

“Hey, I can do threesomes too,” said Ariana. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“No! No no no, not that,” said Eiren, shaking her head. “I actually came here looking for someone who might need a little excitement in their life- not like that!” Ariana laughed.

“You make it too easy,” said Ariana.

“Anyway,” said Eiren, pointedly ignoring her (or trying to). “Our daughter’s horse came home without her today, and he had this note.” She handed it to Ariana, who took it and read it. It was fascinating, to watch the flirtatious face fall away, replaced by a crease growing between furrowing brows and her lips thinning to thin lines as colour suffused her cheeks.

“Who here can read coordinates?” Ariana hollered. Though some people looked up, others remained eating. But one woman rose, one with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was dressed like a librarian, but Eiren could have wept for joy as she recognised Carina Lightlee, known bounty hunter.

“I’m your gal,” said Carina, walking over to Eiren and Ariana. “What do you need?”

“Some bitch named Drake is holding this poor girl hostage at wherever these coordinates are,” said Ariana, handing the piece of paper to Carina. As Carina read it, a frown grew on her face.

“Now, how in the hell did she get out?” Carina muttered. She looked at Ariana. A prostitute wasn’t the expected travelling companion, but she’d do. “You got guns? Pack ‘em. We leave at dawn.”

“Let’s get this bitch,” said Ariana, nodding.

“Please get our daughter back,” said Eiren. “Oh, and maybe take Dellingr with you when you leave. He and Rania have a strong bond, maybe he’ll even help you track her down.”

“Good idea,” said Carina, nodding. “We’ll swing by and grab him first thing, he can help carry things.”

“Let’s hope he’s better at carrying stuff than Lion is,” said Ariana. “He’s not gonna like leaving early but tough. We’ve got a bitch to take down.”

“And this time, it’ll stick,” Carina vowed. Eiren sighed in relief, sagging at the weight that had been taken off her shoulders. That hadn’t been so hard after all.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana and Carina prepare to leave, they just need to pick up one important horse first.

Carina made her way to the Varanger house first thing the following morning, taking Brightstar out of his stable and across town as the sun was still rising. Her dapple grey Jorvik Warmblood gelding was a trustworthy friend, not to mention the only horse she had, and he didn’t seem to mind the early start. He also, apparently, didn’t mind if Carina was returning to her bounty hunter life, much as Carina didn’t exactly want to. She just wanted a quiet life as a librarian, that was all. New Jorvik was nice, the sights were beautiful, the people were all friendly, and, were it not for Nic’s itchy feet, it would be a great place to settle down and start a family. Already, some loved-up couples were doing so, either getting hitched or just engaged or merely moving in together. But alas, things could not always go the way one wanted.

However, Carina was very surprised to find the blonde woman from the bar waiting for her at the Varanger house. She was even more surprised to find her not in the frilly dress of her profession but in the proper jeans and shirt for a journey such as this one, the very same attire that Carina, herself, wore.

“There you are,” said Ariana, striding towards Carina. She looked her up and down. “Gotta say, you look different to the librarian I met last night.”

“And you look different to the prostitute I met last night,” said Carina. Ariana laughed, flipping her braid behind her shoulder.

“Fair enough,” said Ariana. “You ready?” Carina held her tongue against the thought that she hadn’t expected Ariana to be up and ready so early. Either she really wanted to save this girl, or she really wanted the money that Sigry would no doubt pay them for the safe return of her daughter.

“Is your horse ready? He looks a bit… on edge,” said Carina, her gaze landing on the dark bay gelding that stood hitched to the fence. His ears kept pinning nervously, his tail flicking, his hooves shifting from side to side, and his eyes rolling. Were he not tethered to the fence, Carina had the feeling that he’d have long bolted by now.

“Yeah, he’s just my cowardly Lion,” said Ariana with a shrug. Brightstar snorted, flicking his tail at the sight of the frightened gelding. He seemed to have some reservations about taking such a cowardly horse along with them. Not that he might weigh them down, but that the stress might be too much for the skittish gelding. Carina shared those concerns, but Ariana seemed to have a good head on her shoulders.

“Hopefully the stress isn’t too much for him,” said Carina as she tethered Brightstar to the fence beside Lion and walked up to the Varangers’ front door. She knocked, then stood back and prepared to be patient. Yes, she was raring to go, despite her best wishes, but Sigry would no doubt be distraught and emotionally charged. Calm was the best approach here.

Moments later, footsteps preceded the arrival of the town’s mayor herself. Sigry’s eyes were bloodshot and puffy from tears, and her hair, usually tied back in a ponytail with a few braids, was a mess, curling around her face.

“Good morning, Sigry,” said Carina, giving her a gentle smile. Sigry had insisted, early on in her job as mayor, that she be simply referred to as ‘Sigry’, not ‘mayor’ or any other such titles. She believed that it brought her closer to the people, and it definitely did, though Sigry’s efforts to get in amongst her people also helped greatly. And yet, none of that helped in this instance. She couldn’t even share her grief with the townsfolk, she had to put on a brave face and pretend that everything was okay so as to avoid another war with unnecessary bloodshed. Carina’s heart went out to the poor woman.

“Carina, you are definitely a sight for sore eyes,” said Sigry, sniffling. “I’m so glad that Eiren found you and that you agreed to go on this quest to find my daughter. Please bring her back home to me.”

“I will, Sigry, you have my word,” said Carina, taking Sigry’s hands gently in her own. 

“Hey, I’m coming too, don’t forget,” said Ariana, stepping up to stand beside Carina on the front porch. Sigry’s house, which had once belonged to Skoll, was massive, a veranda wrapping around each floor. Sigry often held meetings here, though Dorian was too polite to accept her invitation to hold town meetings inside.

“Who are you?” Sigry asked, frowning at Ariana.

“What, didn’t your partner tell you?” Ariana asked. She sighed and shook her head. “I know prostitutes are usually something people try not to see, but come on!”

“Oh, right, she did mention someone else,” said Sigry. “Sorry, my head’s all over the place at the moment, as you could imagine.”

“She understands,” said Carina.

“She can speak for herself,” said Ariana. “It’s okay, I’d only be offended if I’d showed you a good time and you didn’t remember. I’m Ariana Wolffall, I worked at The Calico until Madam Miranda changed it up. Now I’m my own woman.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” said Sigry, though she still looked a little confused. But, probably figuring that any port in a storm would do, Sigry shook her head. “Do you two have everything that you’ll need? I’m willing to pay for any provisions that you may need, even money to stay at inns. And of course, you’ll be richly rewarded once my daughter is home safe.”

“That won’t be necessary,” said Carina at the same time as Ariana’s eyes lit up and she chirped a “Wow, thanks!” Carina shot Ariana a look, which Ariana returned with a smirk. Any port in a storm…

“Now I won’t have to worry about turning tricks just to survive,” said Ariana. “But I’ll still spend some of your money on protection, if you get what I mean.” She winked and, though Carina’s cheeks flamed, Sigry gave Ariana the faintest of smiles.

“My daughter will definitely be safe in your hands,” said Sigry. “Right, you need Dellingr, he’ll lead you to her. I swear, that horse has a sixth sense that’s almost magical when it comes to finding that girl.”

“Like the horses of Old Jorvik,” Carina mused. Sigry nodded.

“Indeed,” said Sigry. “Just as long as my daughter isn’t conscripted to fight in some cosmic war by a blue squirrel with three other girls, I’m happy. But that sounds a little too farfetched, even for me.”

“Damn straight it does,” said Ariana. “Alright, where’s this horse, we’re burning daylight.”

“I am so glad to see you so determined,” said Sigry. “It gives me much hope. Come with me, I’ll get Dellingr for you.”

Carina and Ariana followed Sigry from her house and into the horse paddock where Eiren kept horses who needed overnight stays in her clinic. But, towards the back, there was a stable where only injured horses were kept so that any infections would not spread to the Haflinger kept there. His ears perked up and he gave a nicker as visitors stepped into the stable, and Sigry couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips as she walked down the aisle to greet Dellingr with a friendly pet to his nose. He sniffed at her hand, then looked at her, lowering his ears in silence.

“She’s not home yet, I’m sorry,” said Sigry, rubbing his muzzle with her hand. “But don’t worry, these two women will reunite the two of you. Dellingr, these are Ariana and Carina.” And Sigry stepped to the side so that Carina and Ariana could look in at and greet the Haflinger whose mane and tail shone like snow and whose coat looked a rich red-brown in the sunlight that filtered in through the stable’s windows. There was an intelligence in his eyes, too.

“Well, you’re a handsome fella, aren’t you?” said Ariana as she rubbed his muzzle in greeting. “Lion might get jealous.”

“He is a handsome one, isn’t he?” said Carina. A few times, she’d seen Rania riding around town with her trusty steed, the unstoppable duo. She could tell that Dellingr was missing his beloved companion.

“Well, he seems to like you two, at least,” said Sigry. “Not that he has any reason not to, you are going to rescue Rania, after all. Hopefully he likes your horses.”

“If he’s scared of Lion then I might just fall over in shock,” said Ariana as Sigry took Dellingr out of his stall. She only placed a simple halter on him, along with a saddlepad and a pair of large saddlebags. One saddlebag held his saddle, a beautifully-crafted thing, no doubt for when Rania could ride him back. And, as Sigry put an extra sweater and change of clothes and a blanket into the saddlebags for Rania, Ariana felt her heart soften. Here was a woman who was not only a strong leader in her own right but who also felt such a depth of love for her daughter.

Weighed down only slightly by the saddlebags, Dellingr walked out of the stable after the trio of women, Sigry holding his leadrope, and he picked his head up, ears pricked, as he noticed the two strange horses standing at the fence. He’d seen Brightstar before, but his hooves picked up a little speed when his gaze fell on Lion.

At the sight of the rapidly-approaching Haflinger, though, Lion pinned his ears back and gave a whinny as he stepped back away from the fence, tugging at the leadrope that tethered him there.

“Oh my god,” said Ariana with a roll of her eyes. She picked up her pace, jogging to the fence to grab ahold of Lion’s leadrope before he could bolt. “He’s scared of the cutest, fluffiest little thing I’ve ever seen. But that’s not too surprising, I’ve seen this idiot spook at spiders.”

“Oh dear,” said Carina. She bit her tongue against asking if Ariana was sure that Lion was the right horse for this job. Lion was probably her only horse, and with the horsenappings conducted by Anwir still fresh in everyone’s minds, not many New Jorvegians wanted to leave their horses alone or out of their sight. Even with the man behind bars now. Ariana could well have harboured the same fears, despite her tough exterior.

“Look, you idiot, he just wants to get to know you,” said Ariana. Sigry laughed as she opened the gate, allowing Dellingr to trot out to greet the two geldings. Ariana held tight to Lion’s bridle, while Brightstar greeted Dellingr with a few sniffs and whickers. Dellingr seemed to be very interested in Lion, though.

“Well, he’s definitely not scared of him,” said Eiren, smiling as she watched the display from the front porch.

“That’s for sure,” said Sigry, laughing. Even Carina giggled as Dellingr offered some grass for Lion to eat.

“What’s so funny?” Ariana asked, frowning in confusion.

“That’s courting behaviour,” said Eiren. “Looks like Dellingr has a crush.”

“Oh,” said Ariana. “Well, that’s different.” And then, while Lion shied away from Dellingr’s attempts to groom him, Ariana laughed. Lion glared at her and would have stolen her hat had she been wearing one, but Ariana knew her horse well and had chosen to leave her hat in her saddlebags for now.

One short trip to town later to gather supplies (though not too many, they’d chosen to stay at inns upon Ariana’s insistence), the team was ready to go. Lion still looked reluctant, Dellingr looked lovestruck, but Brightstar, at least, shared the enthusiasm of the two women.

“Good luck out there,” said Eiren as she stood on the front porch with her partner looking at the two. “Hurry back.”

“And if you can get Drake too, well, so much the better,” said Sigry.

“Oh, I’m planning on it,” said Carina. “I am not letting that woman get away this time.”

“Does it matter if she’s brought back dead or alive? Drake, I mean,” Ariana asked.

“Alive would probably be better,” said Sigry. 

“Ah, you want to dole out your own punishment, I see,” said Ariana, nodding. “I get it.”

“Something like that, yes,” said Sigry. “Just remember- no police.”

“We won’t let you down,” said Carina. “That’s a promise.”

“Godspeed,” said Sigry. And, with hopes finally rising, she watched the women ride off in search of her daughter.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana and Carina get on their way and get to know each other a little better.

Ariana and Carina made good progress that first day. Carina set a steady pace, riding at the front, while Ariana took up the rear with Dellingr continuing to make eyes at her mount. This, of course, offended Lion, who tossed his head and sped his steps a little. But he was a lazy beast, and ended up falling back behind again after only a few minutes of prolonged cantering.

“Not the best travel companion, is he?” Carina asked, watching Lion’s difficulties in keeping pace. Ariana snorted.

“Nope but he’s all I have,” said Ariana.

“Anwir get you too?” Carina asked, hoping that she wasn’t being too forward or treading on delicate, painful territory.

“Nah, nothing like that,” said Ariana, shaking her head. “Don’t know what Anwir would want with a lump like this anyway.” Lion snorted, pinning his ears in offense. Were he so inclined, he probably would have bucked or reared a little. But Lion seemed too lazy to do anything of the sort. At least, when he’d been travelling all day.

“I suppose that’s one way of looking at it,” said Carina. She smiled. “I’m just glad that Anwir was caught and that Bri didn’t get stolen. I don’t know what I’d do if he did.”

“What does a librarian want with a horse?” Ariana asked. “Other than as a means of transport, I mean? Not like you ride much when you’re cooped up indoors all day.”

“Well, I don’t blame you for not knowing my past,” said Carina with a laugh as she tucked a stray lock of brown hair behind her ear. She’d worn it in a braid while riding, figuring that her hair would stay in it better, but the day had been long and warm. Now, locks of hair were curling around her face, and she brushed aside the all-too-pleasant memory of when Nic would brush her hair away from her face. Knowing that man, she might even cross paths with him on this journey.

“You have a past? Colour me surprised,” said Ariana. Carina laughed again. “Well, go on, then, a story might make the journey go faster.”

“Louisa isn’t the only one ‘round here who can spin a good tale,” said Carina. “Though, mine tend to the realistic rather than the fantastical.” Even with all that she’d seen, and all of the legends that she’d read, Carina liked to keep things real. There were less questions that way, and less confusion. And less impressionable young children running around hunting ghosts or other such spectres.

“I’ll tell you bits of mine if you tell me yours,” said Ariana. “And don’t worry, for your sake, I’ll leave out the fun parts.”

“Then I’ll do the same,” said Carina, giving Ariana a smirk. Ariana gaped but Carina pressed on before Ariana could say anything. “Before I came to my current occupation, I made my living as a bounty hunter. Bri here was my companion, my trusted confidante and trusty steed. He was with me through it all, through thick and thin, no matter the bounty, no matter the risks, we were there together kicking butt and taking names.” She grinned at the memory, even as part of her felt relieved that it was all behind her.

“Oh, is that what you meant back at the bar?” Ariana asked. She’d been a little tipsy that night, but enough to have fun. And she definitely remembered Carina saying some odd things about Drake.

“Drake was one of my marks, yes,” said Carina, nodding. “I hunted her down a few years back with the help of… a friend.” Her cheeks coloured now as she brought him up, and Ariana latched onto that small sign of scandal with all the fervour of someone whose trade was in gossip and secrets.

“Oh, a friend, huh?” said Ariana, rising an eyebrow. “And here I thought you were pure as the driven.”

“I never claimed to be,” said Carina, somewhat cryptically. “You only assumed.”

“Then consider me more of an ass than the horse I’m riding,” said Ariana, glancing down at Lion. Lion snorted, annoyed, then jumped to the side as he glanced beside him and saw Dellingr getting a little too close for comfort. But, though Dellingr was clearly having a great time annoying Lion, his ears still swivelled, and he stopped every few moments to listen intently.

“We probably won’t find any signs of her just yet, boy,” said Carina as Dellingr stopped to listen again. “We’re a long way from New Stockholm.”

“Oh, is that where those coordinates are?” Ariana asked.

“Yes,” said Carina with a sharp nod. “From what I remember, Drake has a safe house outside of New Stockholm. We never had to find it, we found her in New Stockholm, but I studied a few maps and I recognised the coordinates. It’s in a mountainous area, pretty sheltered by trees so you can only find it if you know where to look. Which, fortunately for us and Rania and unfortunately for Drake, we know exactly where to look.”

“From what I’ve heard about Rania, she seems like a nice girl,” said Ariana.

“She is,” said Carina. “She’s an absolute lamb with the heart of a wolf. Or the heart of a lion, I guess. But wolf makes more sense because she loves wolves.”

“Surprised she doesn’t have a pet one,” said Ariana.

“Trust me, she’s asked her mother plenty of times since Esmeralda was last in town with Mateo,” said Carina, a smile of amusement growing at the memories of it. Rania had pestered her mother so much, in fact, that Sigry had eventually suggested that Rania go and see the wolves of New Mistfall so that she could get it out of her system. And then she’d disappeared…

“Kids, huh?” said Ariana with a laugh. “Glad I’m not planning on having any.”

“Oh, she’s actually around our age,” said Carina.

“Really?” Ariana asked. “Then how-“

“Drake is a ruthless bitch,” said Carina. “Rania is perfectly capable of looking after herself ordinarily, but Drake has many tricks up her sleeve. Including getting out of jail, apparently. Were you in town when Skoll was run out of town?”

“Barely,” said Ariana, shrugging. “But that was when Madame Miranda was packing up The Calico so I had to start up my own business of pleasure. I’m making some inn owners pretty rich.” After all, it wasn’t safe to take clients back to her own place, she’d learned that while working at The Calico.

“I can imagine,” said Carina drily. She wanted to ask Ariana if she’d ever run across Nic, but decided not to. What Nic did in his own time was his own business, not that he seemed particularly interested in seeking out that kind of pleasure. He was currently hunting for something, and when he was hunting for something, nothing could deter him from his path. He was much like Carina, in that way. “Anyway, after the Battle of New Jorvik, I heard that Skoll had someone working with him. Or that Skoll was working for someone.” Her brow furrowed thoughtfully, but then she shook her head. “I was too busy collecting accounts of the Battle for historical purposes, and making the most of my time with my beau who’d also gotten caught up in that mess, so I didn’t see Skoll working with anyone. Nobody used her name, either, but from the bits I heard, he’d made a deal with someone to sell the land of New Dundull, and the land of New Jorvik, so that they could get the water from New Dundull and whatever is hiding in the land of New Jorvik. Rania overheard and did some snooping, along with some other plucky young teenagers, and eventually she revealed Skoll’s nasty truth to her mother. Sigry, being the woman she is, at first tried to shut down Rania’s investigations, but the truth was plain to see. So she confronted Skoll and there was a small shootout. That was a bit exciting. Sigry won, Skoll got a wound in his shoulder for his trouble, and he was run out of town while Sigry was named the new mayor of New Jorvik. Something always seemed a bit off about that to me, though, Skoll was too… dumb to do things on his own. Or so I thought. Turns out, I was right to be suspicious. Maybe. I’m sure Drake will gloat about it, she’s a gloater. Be interesting if we could find out another conspiracy now though.”

“Hasn’t this town had enough of that lately?” Ariana asked with a sigh and a roll of her eyes. “We found out where all the horses had gone, Linda’s still working on the case against Dark Corps, apparently there’s something about a missing heiress?” She shrugged. “Some people are talkers, it’s annoying but hey, they’re paying for it.”

“Hmm,” Carina hummed thoughtfully. “I wonder if you could use that to your advantage.”

“Taking advantage of me?” Ariana gasped, mock-offended. But then she laughed. “Hey, I don’t mind making a little extra money out of it.”

“I thought you’d see it that way,” said Carina, giving her a grin. “Not that I assumed that you were only after money, of course, I just-“ But Ariana was laughing.

“Oh, honey, don’t worry, I’m not subtle about that, nor am I offended,” said Ariana. “When you work in my line of business, it takes a lot to offend you. I’ve heard worse.”

“Okay, good,” said Carina, breathing a sigh of relief. “Not good that you’ve heard worse, of course, just-“

“Stop before you hurt yourself,” said Ariana, still laughing. “I’ll do it. If Drake’s goons are anything like those Dark Corps goons, they’ll see a pretty girl and their brains will turn off. Not that I’m immune to that myself.” She gave Carina another wink, this one bordering on flirtatious.

“Oh,” said Carina. “Well, I may not be so inclined, but I’m glad that you’re open about it.”

“I wonder if we could possibly get some secrets out of Drake that way,” Ariana mused.

“Don’t count on it,” said Carina. “Drake is ruthless, I don’t think she’s even interested in anyone like that. Money is her prime motivator. That’s the green in her eyes.”

“A woman after my own heart,” said Ariana.

“She kidnapped an eighteen year old blind girl and is holding her ransom, she tried to steal land out from under us, she lies, she manipulates, she poisons land, poisons people, would sell you for a shilling,” Carina listed.

“Or not,” said Ariana. “A shilling? I’m worth more than that.”

“Oh, that’s the part that offends you?” Carina asked with a laugh. Ariana huffed, nudging Lion’s sides with her heels to get him to trot a little faster. Carina watched the act, still laughing.

Soon, the sun began to set, though they’d eaten while on the trail, just some simple bread and cheese and jerky and one piece of fruit to stave off scurvy. Ariana had started to eat a banana in a manner most inappropriate, but then Dellingr had all but launched himself at her so that he could have the yellow treat instead.

“Never known a horse that likes bananas,” Ariana had said, watching the Haflinger munch on it.

“He’s a special boy,” Carina had said, watching with amusement.

“A special boy for a special girl?” Ariana had asked.

“Or a special horse, if your Lion agrees,” Carina had said, smirking at the horse.

“Eh, not likely, Delly boy, Lion’s been making eyes at a fluffy little mare in New New Hillcrest,” Ariana had said.

“Damn, you have gotten around,” Carina had said. Ariana had only winked at her with a grin.

Now, as the sun set behind them, the two came upon a little village. It wasn’t much, really, just a few shops, an inn, and a fountain in the centre, nothing like the size of New Jorvik. A sign outside of town proclaimed that they were entering New Silverglade.

“Let’s stop here for the night,” said Carina, riding into town towards the inn.

“You don’t hear me complaining,” said Ariana. “Come on, you big lump, you can rest now.”

As the horses were placed carefully in stables not far from the inn, the two women headed inside to obtain rooms and rest for the night.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carina starts plotting a route, and player three joins the party.

In all her travels, Carina had never awoken to a money bag being dangled over her face. Her hat, sure, a few times, especially when Bri was trying to get her to wake up. A canteen, absolutely, either by her horse or Nic or just a travelling companion who’d decided that she wasn’t waking up quick enough. And sometimes food, it hadn’t been unusual for Nic to lure her from sleep with the promise of food. But waking up to a bag of money dangling over her face was very new to Carina. So new that at first she froze, suspecting that she was being robbed. But then, at the sound of a familiar laugh, she sighed and sagged.

“Oh, Ariana, it’s just you,” said Carina. “Thank goodness, you damn near gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry,” said Ariana with a snicker. “I just thought you’d like to see that while you were on your back sleeping, I was on my back-“

“Please don’t finish that sentence, it’s too early to think about that,” said Carina, sitting up and batting the bag away from her face.

“Yeah, you’re right, I don’t want to scandalise you,” said Ariana. “But I guess that means that Nic guy never had many good mornings, huh?” Carina glowered at her as best she could with her hair a mess about her head. Judging by Ariana’s snorting laughter, it did not have the desired effect. Carina had the feeling that she looked rather like the witches that were rumoured to populate Old Jorvik.

“I hope you’re intending on using that to pay for breakfast,” said Carina as she got out of bed. The inn beds had been okay, as inn beds went. Not too many fleas, and not a single tick, and they were warm and relatively comfortable to boot. Much better than sleeping outside on the ground.

“Well, I was going to say that, but you told me to stop talking,” said Ariana. Carina sighed while Ariana sat herself down on her bed and pulled her hairbrush out of the saddlebags that she’d brought inside with her. Carina only noticed now that Ariana’s hair was a little messy too, and her cheeks coloured at the thought of why it looked like that.

“Did you happen to get a look at the breakfast menu while you were busy?” Carina asked, finding her own hairbrush and giving her hair a quick brush. There was no mirror in which to brush it, but she’d brushed her hair unaided many a time before. She could always braid it properly later, when she could see her reflection.

“Are innuendos out of the question too?” Ariana asked. Carina sighed, closing her eyes. “Alright, fine, no, I didn’t see any menus. I didn’t exactly go near the kitchens.”

“Please tell me you didn’t go door to door,” said Carina.

“Alright, I won’t,” said Ariana, smirking when Carina opened her eyes to glare at her.

“Well, I’m glad we’re only staying here for one night, then,” said Carina. “But thank you for not taking them back to our room.”

“Hey, I’m a whore, not an asshole,” said Ariana. Carina shook her head, smiling good-naturedly.

After making themselves look presentable, Carina led the way downstairs, pointedly ignoring the fact that Ariana had chosen to wear a dress that revealed a substantial amount of her chest and clung to her waist in a most flattering manner. But maybe the extra money would be good.

“Breakfast first,” Carina reminded her as she stood examining the menu of this inn.

“Well, I have to get my energy back somehow,” said Ariana. Carina chose to ignore that, instead deciding on what to eat. Eggs, toast and sausages sounded good, and some beans.

“What will you have?” Carina asked. “I’m going for the full breakfast, I’m going to need my energy for the ride ahead.”

“I don’t eat meat,” said Ariana. “I guess I’ll just have some eggs and beans and toast or something. Or mushrooms.”

“You’re a vegetarian?” Carina asked, possibly sounding too surprised, going by Ariana’s reaction. The blonde laughed.

“Yep, the only meat I eat is-“ Ariana began, but Carina held her hand up, cutting her off.

“Can we please go five minutes without any innuendo?” Carina asked. “I get the joke, don’t worry.”

“You’re no fun,” said Ariana with a sigh.

“I never claimed to be,” said Carina. “Let’s just get some breakfast and be on our way.”

“Think I can squeeze in a few more clients before we go?” Ariana asked.

“If you must,” said Carina, pursing her lips.

“I’ll pay for breakfast,” said Ariana. “And the money will pay for an inn tonight.”

“Sigry gave us some money for that,” said Carina.

“I know,” said Ariana, shrugging. “I just don’t like relying on others too much, that’s all.”

“Independence is a good thing to have, but I think you can trust Sigry here,” said Carina. “She’s trustworthy, she won’t ask where the money went or demand repayment.”

“Just let me do this, okay?” said Ariana. Seeing the hint of something deeper in her eyes, Carina nodded and Ariana relaxed.

After eating breakfast (which was surprisingly good, given the size of the inn and town), Carina headed back upstairs to examine some maps and plot a route while Ariana went about her business. Carina was glad for the thick walls in this inn as her brows furrowed in concentration.

So focused was she on her task that it took Carina a few moments to notice the sound of an argument outside of her door. Frowning, she looked towards the door, already rising silently to her feet to grab her pistol. But she stopped in her tracks when she recognised the male voice.

“I told you, I don’t take clients back to my room!” Ariana was hissing, trying to keep her voice low. But it was difficult in her anger, and Carina heard her voice crystal clear.

“And I told you, I’m not interested in that,” the familiar voice responded. “I’m not even here to see you, I don’t even know who you are.” There was the sound of a slap, and Carina bit back a laugh. But she headed for the door, not wanting her beau to get too beat up.

“It’s okay, Ariana,” said Carina, pulling the door open to reveal the sight of an enraged Ariana, hands on her hips, standing in front of a cowed-looking Nic who held a hand to his cheek where a red handprint was already beginning to form. He looked rather like a dog that had been caught doing something wrong.

“You know him?” Ariana asked, her eyes bugging out as she pointed to Nic. Carina nodded, smiling at Nic.

“Of course I know him,” said Carina. “He’s my… old acquaintance.”

“Oh, is that what we’re calling it these days?” Nic asked, raising an eyebrow. Carina fluttered her eyelashes at him before she stepped back into the room, beckoning Nic to follow her.

“You’re telling me that that bear is your boyfriend?” Ariana asked, surprise clear in her voice as she pointed at Nic once they were all in the room and the door had been closed behind them.

“Hi,” said Nic, raising his hand in a small wave.

“Yes,” said Carina.

“Really?” Ariana asked. “You’re pulling my leg, right?” Carina laughed again, Nic joining her with a soft chuckle that brought fond memories flooding back.

“Is there something you’re not telling me, or is there a good reason that you’re keeping company with a prostitute?” Nic asked Carina.

“It’s a long story,” said Carina. “We’re working together to take down an old enemy.”

“Which one?” Nic asked.

“Am I safe here?” Ariana asked, her eyes huge as she began to back towards the door.

“Oh of course, Carina knows how to fight,” said Nic, nodding.

“Drake,” said Carina, drawing Nic’s attention back to her.

“Her?” Nic asked, scowling. “I thought we already put her away.”

“So did I,” said Carina drily. “But it seems she managed to wriggle her way out of prison.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” said Nic. “Alright, where are you headed?”

“Hello?” Ariana asked, gesturing between the two and then back to herself. “I’m still waiting on an explanation!”

“This is Nic, he’s my beau, he helped me take down Drake before,” said Carina. “I told you about him, remember?”

“Yeah, but what’s this about enemies?” Ariana asked, shaking slightly.

“Bounty hunting isn’t exactly a safe job,” said Carina. “Sometimes, you cross paths with people who will come after you.” Sometimes, she wondered why she even took this job. But the money reward and the thrill of the chase was worth it.

“A bit like my profession, I guess,” said Ariana, nodding. “Alright. You two can, uh… catch up. I need a drink.”

“I did want to leave before we lose too much daylight,” said Carina with a sigh.

“We can talk on the way there, if you want,” said Nic.

“So you’re coming with me?” Carina asked, a thrill going through her at the idea of working with Nic again.

“I did track you all this way, didn’t I?” said Nic. “I didn’t come all this way just to say hi.”

“Then what did you come all this way for?” Carina asked, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

“Let’s just say that a little bird told me that a certain librarian was back to business again,” said Nic. “And what can I say? I wanted to see what all the fuss was about.” He smiled at her, making Carina’s insides turn to goo.

“Well, Ariana, what do you say? Are you okay with Nic travelling with us, now that you know who he is?” Carina asked, looking at the door where Ariana still stood.

“On the condition that you don’t try anything with me,” said Nic. “I have eyes only for my desert rose.” He looked at Carina, who returned his smile with one of her own and a blush.

“Alright,” said Ariana, shrugging. “You’d have to pay me anyway. I can’t promise I won’t flirt but you’re too much of a bear for me. No offense.”

“Hey, if it keeps him out of your hands, none taken,” said Carina.

“Can I have that drink now?” Ariana asked.

“No,” Carina and Nic said at the same time, and laughed.

“I am still needed, though, right?” Ariana asked. “Y’know, now that you’ve got him working with you.”

“Of course,” said Carina. “He’s not replacing you.”

“Oh, heavens no,” said Nic. “I’m sure you have skills that I don’t have.”

“Like my stunning good lucks,” said Ariana, puffing out her chest.

“Well, you are conventionally attractive,” said Nic. Carina elbowed him in the ribs. “Hey! I’m just stating facts.” Carina huffed, feigning offense.

“Alright, so the mission this time is to find and retrieve Rania Varanger,” said Carina, steering the conversation back on track. Being the librarian, she’d had to get quite good at that, with the amount of distractions that the local children were capable of finding. “She’s being held at a secret hideout owned by Drake.”

“The cabin in the mountains?” Nic asked, walking over to the map that Carina still had spread out. Carina nodded.

“The very one,” said Carina. “Looks like we’ll be going there after all. Now, because she’s holding someone there, I’m expecting more guards, which is where Ariana will come into play. Her role is to seduce the guards or at least get them to let their guard down enough to grow lax or reveal some secrets. Meanwhile, we’ll do what we do best and get in there and get Rania out. Any questions?”

“Can I fight if I need to?” Ariana asked. “I know how to shoot a gun.”

“It would probably be best to have as few casualties as possible,” said Carina. “But yes, if you need to, fight the guards as well.”

“All men have one weakness,” said Ariana, grinning and tossing her hair back.

“You’ll get used to that,” said Carina to Nic, who smiled.

It would definitely be nice to be on the trail with Nic again, Carina reflected as they collected their horses and set out. It felt just like the first time they’d met, only this time… as a couple.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group make small talk as they make their way towards New Jarlaheim.

One hour on the road, and Ariana already felt like a third wheel. Watching Carina and Nic together, not even talking, she could clearly see the love between them. She didn’t belong here, she wasn’t needed. Yeah, she could fight and she could seduce people, but was that all she was? Just something nice to look at, a tool for a greater cause? Hell no. If they thought that about her, then screw them. She’d show them. Yes, she had spent the majority of the morning (and the night, really) on her back getting money, and that had made her feel a little better. But now, seeing Carina and Nic riding so close together… she had to admit that they looked like a team. They looked like the team that could take down Drake. They didn’t need a pretty little thing like her weighing them down.

“Ariana?” At the sound of her name, Ariana snapped out of her wallowing, hoping that it hadn’t been too obvious.

“Yeah?” Ariana asked, shaking her head and looking up at the two in front of her.

“Just making sure you’re still with us,” said Carina.

“I can look after myself, thanks,” said Ariana, giving a huff as she nudged Lion’s sides with her heels and got him to ride up beside the other two. Dellingr followed.

“Looks like you’ve got yourself an admirer,” said Nic, seeing the Haflinger move. Humour twinkled in his eyes.

“Nah, that’d be my horse,” said Ariana, flashing him a grin.

“Dellingr has taken quite a shine to Lion,” said Carina. “He’s Rania’s horse, we’re bringing him with us because Sigry believes that he has a special bond with her.”

“Now, that’s interesting,” Nic mused. “If I needed any convincing to come on this journey with you, I’d be inclined to stay just to find out about this special bond.”

“Oh, so my charming company is enough, then, is it?” Carina asked, smiling at him. Nic laughed and nodded.

“What can I say? I’ve missed my best girl,” said Nic. Carina’s cheeks flushed while Ariana grinned.

“I hope you two brought separate tents,” said Ariana.

“No but we’ll be getting separate rooms at the next inn,” said Carina. “You won’t need to worry about waking me then, Ariana.”

“Unless of course you’d prefer to be roomed with someone else for safety,” said Nic. Ariana was surprised, if slightly offended- first of all, she could look after herself. And secondly, she was surprised that Nic even cared about her. Most people just wrote her off as a no-good streetwalker, but here Nic was… concerned about her wellbeing.

“I can look after myself, thanks,” said Ariana. “But thank you for caring.”

“When I first met this man, he looked and smelled pretty awful,” said Carina. “I didn’t trust him as far as I could throw him. So he knows better than anyone not to judge a book by its cover.”

“Is that why you didn’t hesitate to work with me?” Ariana asked.

“Yes,” said Carina, nodding. “Nic taught me to judge someone by their actions, not their profession or their looks. And some of the people I’ve dealt with have only reinforced that. Drake and Skoll look like trustworthy business owners, but we know better.”

“At least there are some good people in the world,” said Ariana. But then, she shook it off, not wanting to get all sappy. “Where to next?”

“Our next stop will be at New Jarlaheim, but it’s quite a ride away,” said Carina. “If you don’t mind picking the pace up a little, we’ll be there by sundown.”

“Hear that, Lion? Get your butt moving so we don’t have to sleep on the road,” said Ariana. “There’s no stops between here and New Jarlaheim, are there?”

“Not unless you don’t mind sleeping in a forest,” said Nic. “I’m used to sleeping rough, but I’m not sure if you are.”

“Oh, please, I’m a whore, not a princess,” said Ariana with a scoff. “I’d feel a hell of a lot safer and more comfortable in an inn but if I need to, I can sleep on the road.”

“Let’s hurry anyway,” said Carina. “We didn’t bring any tents.”

“Oh, I think I know why you want an inn tonight,” said Ariana with a laugh. At the blushes on their faces, she laughed and rode ahead of them, hoping that they’d tell her if she was going the wrong way. But they were following the roads, probably to make it easier.

While Ariana rode ahead, Carina turned to talk to Nic.

“Alright, spill,” said Carina. “I know you’re not joining us just to see my face again, pretty though it may be.”

“You know me too well,” said Nic with a sigh.

“I should hope so,” said Carina. Well enough to settle down with him, were it not for Nic’s desire for adventure.

“Rumours have it that someone is stockpiling a mysterious mineral near New Stockholm,” said Nic. “I wasn’t sure who, but I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s Drake. Now that I know she’s out of prison, I’m almost certain that it’s her.”

“You and your mysterious minerals,” said Carina with a sigh. She shook her head. “But never mind. Our end goal is the same, really.”

“Yes, I just might do some snooping around Drake’s office and paperwork,” said Nic. “And cabin. Would she hide something in her cabin, do you think, if she is keeping Rania there?”

“Drake’s an opportunist,” said Carina. “And Rania’s blind, which Drake would take advantage of. I’m willing to wager that we’ll get there and find out that Rania’s almost gotten herself out, or that she’s found out more about Drake’s secret operations than any of us ever could.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me if Drake’s guards forget that blind is not the same as being deaf,” said Nic.

“And that a blind person’s sense of hearing is much better than the average human’s,” said Carina.

“Would Rania snoop, though?” Nic asked.

“That’s like asking if fish swim in the water,” said Carina with a laugh. “That girl just can’t help herself. Remember, she was the one behind taking down Skoll, she was the leader of their ragtag little group.”

“I do remember that, now that you mention it,” said Nic, nodding. “Rania could be quite the adventurer herself.”

“I’m sure she’d love to be,” said Carina. “Really, the only thing holding her back is that she knows that her mother doesn’t want to lose her. She’s a good kid like that.”

In front of them, Lion had dropped back a little, and Ariana could hear everything that was spoken. At this last part, she couldn’t help but butt in.

“Is that all that’s stopping her?” Ariana asked, turning in her saddle to look at them. “Not that she’s, well, blind?”

“Yep,” said Carina, giving a nod. “Rania’s never let her disability hold her back, and Sigry’s tried her best not to make her slow down. What Rania lacks in sight, she makes up for in true grit and relentless optimism. That and her strong sense of justice. I wouldn’t be surprised if she wanted to go for the job of deputy one day.”

“Or sheriff,” said Nic. “Just going by what I’ve heard. I’ve never met the girl, but she reminds me a little of my niece, Mica.”

“She does,” said Carina, nodding. “Only a tad less flighty.”

“Ah, she takes after her uncle, and I’ll not apologise for that,” said Nic, chuckling. “Some people want to explore, others want to settle down, and others still will take whatever life throws at them. What kind of person are you, Ariana?” It was strange, to have a man look her in the eyes without his eyes drifting down to her breasts. Though, Ariana had worn her riding clothes, buttoning up her shirt to cover her cleavage. She didn’t want to get sunburned there, had to protect the goods.

“The third one, I guess,” said Ariana after thinking it over. “Though I do like to explore all the realms of pleasure.” She couldn’t resist licking her lips, and Carina groaned.

“To each their own,” said Nic.

“At my heart, I’m the second one,” said Carina. “But honestly, I can’t resist adventure when it calls.”

“Evidently,” said Ariana. Carina smiled at her.

“How has New Jorvik been?” Nic asked. “It’s been a while since I’ve visited, but it doesn’t look too different.”

“it’s been an interesting year, that’s for sure,” said Carina.

“Even for me,” said Ariana. “The Calico closed its doors, so many women were out of a job. Though I shouldn’t say that, really. Madame Miranda helped many of the girls, financially as well, but for those of us who wanted to keep doing what we were doing, we had to head out on our own. We mostly hang around The Wolfpack.”

“But they don’t disrupt the patrons too much,” said Carina. “Every owner of the bar, whoever it is that week, and the surrounding inns knows to expect that kind of activity and there’s a mutual understand to keep out of each other’s business. Though, I hear that some bar owners and inn keepers are wondering if they shouldn’t start charging a small tax.” Ariana laughed.

“Hey, I don’t blame them,” said Ariana. “And I’d be cool with it, we’re making more than enough money to cover that.”

“You can ask Courtney about it when you get back home, if she’s still running the bar, that is,” said Carina. “Was she running it when you asked around for me, Nic?” The last bar owner had skipped town during the night before Ariana and Carina had left, and Carina had seen Courtney Summers inside on their way back through town. She owned the place, though she rarely came into town, always too busy helping her fiance Karl Franz at his fancy restaurant in the upper part of town.

“Hefty girl, looks like she could kill you?” Nic asked. Ariana and Carina both nodded.

“She’s already offered, several times, to break someone in half if they try to take advantage of me without my consent,” said Ariana. “I trust her with my life.”

“The current bartender, though, leaves something to be desired,” said Carina. “He seems to be seeking out the most… interesting side-effects of alcohol. Or frogs, especially.” The young man had been in a few times before, though Carina dearly hoped that another bartender would show up soon to at least take some of his shifts.

“Best to watch your drinks around that one, then?” Nic asked. Carina shook her head.

“Oh no, Courtney, that’s the bar owner, keeps a sharp eye on Tim, that’s the bartender,” said Carina. “She can usually switch out bad drinks or stop patrons from drinking them. And, if worst comes to worst, she can easily give rowdy patrons the old heave-ho.”

“She’s a good one,” said Ariana. “I hope she stays a while.”

“I don’t think any curse could get that one,” said Carina. Ever since Jack had left, the bar had had a hard time holding down an owner. The new owner usually left within a few days or weeks. Maybe the Eternally Filthy Glass was sending them away, though nobody knew the real cause. Some even said that Ydris had crossed a witch, who had then cursed the bar that his then-fiance had owned. Perhaps it was just one of those things that would always remain a mystery.

The little party made good time, stopping for lunch in New Greendale. It was a beautiful forest, one often used by travellers on this road. The three humans sat down on a log to eat their lunch, enjoying the sound of birdsong filtering down to them from the treetops. For a moment, safe in the company of good people, Ariana lost herself to the tranquillity of it, closing her eyes to drink in the sounds and smells of the forest. But only for a moment, before she returned to keeping a watchful eye out.

“In all my travels, I’ve yet to find a place as beautiful as this,” said Nic. Carina nodded.

“New Dundull comes close, but this little forest is really something else,” said Carina. “Maybe it’s the sunlight.”

“Could be,” said Nic.

“Or how close it is to New Jarlaheim,” said Ariana. She’d love to try the big city one day, see what there was to see, experience new things. Maybe that was her end goal, though she’d never said as much. Most people in New Jorvik liked their small town and took offense at the idea of someone moving off to the big smoke.

“We’re almost there, and then we can stop for the night,” said Carina. “New Stockholm’s another day’s ride away, so let’s rest up and get an early start.”

“Nobody told me going on an adventure meant getting up at the crack of dawn,” Ariana muttered.

“Ah, but then you get to see the sunrise,” said Nic, giving her a cheeky grin. Ariana rolled her eyes.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives at New Jarlaheim, and Carina meets a familiar face...

Though Ariana had travelled far and wide in her profession, she hadn’t yet had a real look at New Jarlaheim. She’d never had reason to ride so far away, not when New New Hillcrest was just over the river with plenty of wealthy landowners who had servants who needed to wet their whistle, so to speak. But now, as she rode beneath the massive iron gates from another time, the stone walls of the city rising around her, Ariana felt a shiver of anticipation pass through her. Not only would there be plenty of money here, she also liked this place already. It was big, it was noisy, it was smelly, it was nothing like New Jorvik, and that was exactly why Ariana loved it. Even if Lion did shy away from any sudden noise, like the sound of a carriage rattling past accompanied by the clatter of a horse’s hooves.

“Close your mouth, dear, a fly might land in it,” said Carina, looking at Ariana with her lips curled up in amusement. Ariana closed her mouth, though she had to suppress the quip that came easily to her lips. Best not to upset Carina, she didn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable. Besides, she had some standards, and they were in mostly-polite company now.

“I have some business to attend to here,” said Nic, looking around and ignoring the two women. “Which inn are you thinking of staying in for the night?”

“Do you have any opinions, Ariana?” Carina asked. She thought it best not to ask if there were any places that had forbidden Ariana from entering.

“I haven’t actually been here before,” said Ariana. Carina stared at her in wide-eyed amazement. “Oh, shut your mouth before a dick lands in it.” Carina pursed her lips at the other woman.

“In that case, let’s look around for an inn that looks at least respectable,” said Carina. “Then we can go about our business, whatever that may be.”

“That suits me just fine, all I need is a bed. Or, at the very least, a room,” said Ariana, cracking her neck. Her horse pinned his ears, to which Ariana laughed.

“Wonderful,” said Carina. “Nic, do you mind having some company at your business meeting?” Part of her thought that he would refuse, but a larger part of her hoped that he wouldn’t. She tried to make that hope clear in her eyes without outright begging. Of course, she could probably entertain herself in a city this size, but she’d much rather spend time with her beau.

“I think you’ll fit right in,” said Nic, giving her a smile that Carina felt in her soul.

After locating an inn, the group parted ways, Ariana headed off on foot to find someone to squeeze money from and entertain herself with while Carina and Nic strode arm in arm down the city streets. New Jarlaheim was a far cry from New Jorvik, that was for sure, what with the cobblestone streets and buildings that seemed to rise up to the sky. Of course, it was nothing like New Stockholm, but close enough. Before leaving their rooms, Nic had changed into a decent-looking suit, which meant that it was clean, and had washed his face and combed his hair. Carina had done the same, changing into a nice dress so as to make a good impression on Nic’s business partner. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, as it was when she was working at the library. Together, the two of them looked quite the handsome pair, or at least, Carina hoped that they did.

“So, where are we going?” Carina asked after they’d walked some way. Nic was walking with purpose, though not as fast as Carina had expected.

“Well, my business partner wanted us to meet in a public place, so he chose a fancy restaurant,” said Nic. Carina’s cheeks went bright red.

“Nic Stoneground,” said Carina, sounding scandalised as she pressed her free hand to her chest. “Did you make up a business meeting to take me out to dinner?”

“You give me far too much credit, Miss Lightlee,” said Nic with a laugh, the chuckle shaking his shoulders and transforming his face in a manner quite becoming. “Yes, I will be taking you out to dinner, but after our meeting.”

“Ah, so you saw the opportunity and took it, then?” Carina asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

“I did indeed,” said Nic, and leaned in to press a kiss to her lips as they were stopped waiting for a carriage to go by. Carina felt like her heart would simply burst out of her chest with love. How many women would die for a chance to have an evening like this, out in the city with their beloved? If the restaurant was nice enough, she would need to remember to recommend it to her loved-up friends back in New Jorvik.

They reached the restaurant before too long, though, and Carina was amazed at how fancy it looked. They didn’t have anything like this back home, except for a very fancy (and overpriced) restaurant on the grape plantation that Baroness Annabelle Silverglade owned. But even that paled in comparison to this. Elegant music played from a group of performers seated at a stage at the front of the restaurant, every table was decorated with a fancy white tablecloth and real silver cutlery, and all of the diners dined on the finest china and drank wine that probably cost more than Carina made in a month.

“Wow, this really is something,” said Carina, trying not to feel too intimidated. But if Nic was intimidated, he certainly didn’t show it.

“There they are,” said Nic, nodding his head towards a woman clad all in black who sat with a red-headed man whose suit strained. Nic’s suit was better-fitted, Carina noted. But there was also a woman wearing a long grey dress, her face shadowed behind a fancy hat and veil. And, seated beside the woman in black was-

“Syntax!” Carina blurted. She’d wondered what had happened to the person (not a man, Syntax had been quick to correct anyone who spoke to them) who had driven that fateful drill after Izabella had been imprisoned. Syntax raised their head, looking startled at first before they noticed Carina. Syntax raised their hand in a wave.

“Oh, you know them?” Nic asked.

“I know Syntax,” said Carina, giving him the quick explanation on their way over to the table. Nic nodded, understanding dawning on him.

“Carina, hi,” said Syntax, leaning across the table to shake Carina’s hand. They grinned. “Fancy meeting you here, huh?”

“Can she be trusted?” the woman in grey asked, looking at Nic. Nic nodded.

“I trust Carina with my life,” said Nic. “And I’m not just saying that because I love her. She is an excellent person, and I can and will willingly vouch for her.”

“I do too,” said Syntax.

“Very well, then,” said the woman in grey. “Then I suppose that you can sit in on this meeting. But don’t expect me to stop and explain everything to you.”

“Oh, and it goes without saying that this must all be kept under wraps,” said the woman in black, her eyes pinning Carina to her seat. “Speak of this to nobody, lest you lose your tongue or your head.”

“Noted,” said Carina, her heart skipping a beat. Death threats? Just what had Nic gotten himself into this time?

“We’ve located Green Eyes,” said the woman in grey, keeping her voice low. “It is as you suspected, she is hiding out in New Stockholm.”

“Is it at these coordinates?” Nic asked, sliding the note that Sigry had received across the table. The group leaned in to peer at it.

“Has she taken a hostage too?” the woman in grey asked, looking from Nic to Carina.

“Yes, though we’re pretty sure that it’s unrelated,” said Carina. “The hostage is to do with a failed attempt to take over the land of New Jorvik and the water of New Mistfall.”

“But we’re after the same woman,” said Nic. “Again. Nice of her to bring us together, eh, Carina?” He winked at her and Carina blushed.

“Focus, Stoneground,” the woman in black drawled. She looked at the woman in grey. “Let Mrs X finish.”

“Thank you, Silencia,” said Mrs X, nodding at her. “If we are both after the same thing, then we can work together.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” said Nic.

“But as for those coordinates, that is not where Green Eyes is said to be hiding out,” said Mrs X.

“Could she be keeping the mysterious mineral there, though?” Syntax asked. “I mean, if it’s a secret hideout…”

“She might not,” said the burly man beside Silencia. “I’m not sure her goons have the brainpower to think about that, though.”

“Especially if it’s a blind hostage,” said Carina.

“Now, that’s just cruel, taking a blind girl hostage like that,” said Syntax.

“Oh, right, you didn’t know Rania,” said Carina. “She’s fierce. Green Eyes underestimated her, we think.”

“Let’s hope so,” said Mrs X. “Now, I’m not sure if this hideout could be connected, but if it’s secluded, that could be a good hiding place for this mysterious mineral.”

“What mineral?” Carina asked. “Or am I even allowed to know?”

“The same stuff Dark Corps was looking for,” said Syntax. “That’s how I ended up here.”

“Oh,” said Carina, understanding dawning on her. “I see.” This was getting juicy, and she only wished that she was allowed to write it down.

“Yes,” said Mrs X, nodding. “Nic, you said that you’ve had dealings with Green Eyes before, would this hideout be big enough for hiding mysterious minerals?”

“It’s just a little cabin, nice and inconspicuous, but there’s plenty of space under the floorboards,” said Nic. “I think it’s worth a look.”

“Reminds me of the time Kembell, may he rot, was hiding barrels of waste in a barn,” said the burly man.

“Only this time, it should be better-guarded,” said Mrs X. “Two birds with one stone… Green Eyes does like to cut corners. Jupiter, you travel with them.”

“Yes, ma’am,” said Jupiter, nodding. Looking at him, Carina tried not to make a face of displeasure. Ariana would have a field day with that one.

“Though we probably shouldn’t travel as one large group,” said Carina. “The protection would be nice but a large group would probably raise suspicion.”

“I like the way you think,” said Mrs X. “Perhaps you’d have a good future here with us.”

“Good luck,” said Nic with a chuckle. “I’ve tried many times to convince her to come adventuring with me, but she wants to settle down.”

“I do love the adventure and the thrill of the chase,” said Carina. “But at the end of the day, I just want to come home and put my feet up and relax. It would be nice to have someone to do that with, though.”

“Ah, but then you would miss the pleasure of my return,” said Nic. Carina’s cheeks coloured.

“The sacrifices one must make for their partner’s happiness,” said Carina.

“If we’re done here,” said Syntax, looking just a tad uncomfortable.

“Right,” said Mrs X, nodding. “Nic, I will send someone to meet you tomorrow morning so that you can tell us where to go. We’ll follow you. Or, rather, Syntax, Silenica, and Jupiter will.”

“We’re taking a lot of people along on one rescue mission,” said Carina. “I wonder what Ariana will think of that.”

“There’s a third?” Mrs X asked, glancing at her sharply. “Who? Where? Can she be trusted?”

“She’s over there,” said Carina, pointing to where Ariana was dining with an elegantly-dressed gentleman. It must be nice, she reflected, to get a free meal just because of how you looked and your profession.

“Well, this is quite the ragtag group, isn’t it,” said Silencia. “A spy, someone who got caught up in shady dealings, a professional fighter, a scientist, a sensible young lady, and a prostitute.”

“It sounds like the set-up to a bad joke,” said Syntax.

“That’s just how New Jorvik is,” said Carina with a laugh.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group move on to New Stockholm.

At dawn the next day, it fell to Carina to explain to Ariana that they would be travelling with some more people. She’d expected Ariana to say something flirtatious, to try to hit on the newcomers. She certainly didn’t expect the other woman to become angry, on the verge of tears.

“More people to help?” Ariana snapped at her, her grey eyes flashing. “Why, anyone would think that I was no longer needed.”

“Oh, Ariana, of course you are,” said Carina, guilt gnawing at her even as she tried to soothe the other woman. “The others are simply coming along because we have the same end point. They need to get to Drake’s cottage because they’re looking for something else there, the job of rescuing Rania still falls to us. Even Nic has other goals in mind.”

“I always do,” Nic chipped in, leaning in the doorway of Ariana’s room where the two women sat on Ariana’s neatly-made bed. The neatness had surprised Carina, though she supposed that she shouldn’t be surprised- in Ariana’s profession, a neatly-made bed was key to securing another client.

“If you say so,” said Ariana, shrugging. “But if we pick up any more strays on the way to Rania, I might just go it alone.”

“I’m truly sorry about this,” said Nic, and there was definite feeling in his eyes as he looked at Ariana. “I crashed your party.”

“As long as we save Rania in the end,” said Ariana with a sigh, and rose from her bed. “Alright then, let’s go. Rania won’t save herself.” Remembering the spunk of that girl, Carina’s lips curled in a smile.

“Somehow, I doubt that,” said Carina with a laugh. “But best to arrive in time to give her a hand anyway.”

Before long, the group set off, just the three of them as Carina had promised. She didn’t miss the fact that Ariana relaxed upon seeing that it was just the three of them. Now, she was even gladder that she’d insisted on Nic’s friends not travelling with them. Though, she did need to tell Ariana that they’d be meeting up with someone.

“Okay, so I may have fudged the truth a little,” said Carina as she rode alongside Ariana for a time. Dellingr was still stuck to Lion like a burr on his other side, which Lion seemed to roll his eyes at while Ariana only snickered at Dellingr’s attentions.

“Please tell me we’re not riding in with an entire army,” said Ariana with a roll of her eyes.

“No,” said Carina with a shake of her head. “Nic’s friend wants us to meet up with one of her friends so we can show her the way to Drake’s cabin.”

“Right,” said Ariana, nodding. “And who might that be? Did she say?”

“That would be me,” said the woman in black who’d suddenly appeared on Lion’s other side, replacing Dellingr (who now looked quite annoyed). Ariana screamed, Lion rearing up with a harsh whinny and nearly dropping his rider before she got him under control.

“Jesus Christ, lady!” Ariana snapped, glaring at the smirking dark-skinned woman dressed all in black who rode a fancy black Lipizzan.

“Nic,” Carina chided as Nic snorted laughter behind his hand. “Well, Silencia, I’ll give you this- you sure know how to make an entrance.”

“I know,” said Silencia, and Carina swore that the woman giggled. “Years of spy training taught me how to be sneakier than a fox.”

“And as terrifying as a damn wife,” said Ariana, her hand over her hammering heart. “You damn near frightened me to death!”

“Sorry,” said Silencia, not looking sorry in the slightest. In fact, she was still clearly fighting back laughter.

“I thought Mrs X might send you, Silencia,” said Nic.

“She chooses the person whose talents best fit the job,” said Silencia. “I make the perfect messenger. You won’t even know I’m gone. Or here.”

“Yeah, because that’s not creepy at all,” said Ariana with a shudder. “Good thing I got good sleep last night, cos I sure as hell won’t sleep with you hanging around.”

“Then it’s a good thing we’ve only one more night ahead of us before we reach our final destination,” said Carina. “Assuming we don’t go in at night.” They were out of town now, away from listening ears, so it was perfectly safe to talk about their mission, at least.

“Going in at night might be best,” said Silencia. “Strike in darkness. And if this girl is blind, as you say, then she won’t mind what time of day she’s rescued.”

“Sneaking around at night is part of my trade,” said Ariana, giving a flick of her head that would have tossed her hair back had she worn it down.

“Alright then,” said Carina. “We’ll sneak in tonight. Hope your Lion doesn’t mind travelling long distances at a canter or even a gallop if need be.”

“He’ll do what I tell him to,” said Ariana. Lion hung his head, pinning his ears and slowing his pace. Until Dellingr brushed up against his rear. Ariana could only laugh at how quickly Lion kicked his speed back up to something between a canter and a gallop.

Carina and Nic followed suit with their own mounts, Silencia speaking to Nic in quick snatches before disappearing. Every so often, she’d reappear, and nobody noticed her coming or going. They only knew she was there when Lion suddenly freaked out and galloped out ahead of the group for a short period.

“I’ve never seen him go so fast before,” Ariana cackled the first time this happened.

“If my presence speeds your journey, then even better,” said Silencia, who still looked entirely too happy about this.

But, by the time the significantly-sleeker sight of New Stockholm came into view, Lion’s brief gallops had become little more than brief canters. Not because he stopped being so scared, far from it, but because he was simply too exhausted to do much more than that.

“Now, that’s a city,” said Ariana, and Carina swore that she saw the gleam of money in Ariana’s eyes. Not that she blamed her- New Stockholm was the place of new opportunities, new jobs, and more money than most people made anywhere else. But New Jorvik was home to Carina, and she wouldn’t trade it for anything. Besides, it was easier for Nic to visit New Jorvik, where new things always happened. Interesting things. Things that defied rational explanation.

“Don’t get too comfortable,” said Carina. “We’re just finding a place to leave our things while we go in and rescue Rania. It’ll be easier if we don’t have too much with us, easier to make a quick getaway.”

“Good point,” said Ariana, though part of her longed to get lost in this city, to see what there was to see. But she knew that being responsible would make Carina trust her more, would help her prove that she belonged here. Besides, the less time Rania was in the claws of that woman, the better. Being held hostage sounded horrible, especially with the lack of sight that Rania already had.

Silencia helped locate a reputable inn, one where the room doors actually locked and held safes for valuables. Ariana felt a little bad about the price, especially when they weren’t staying and Nic refused to let her pay for it, but she resolved to not worry about it. If Nic wanted to be the gentleman, fine. Though Ariana did make a mental note of the name of the place and how to get to it, for next time she was in the area. The Silver Shilling looked exactly as nice as it sounded, with silver-framed artwork in the rooms, plush mattresses, and lovely warm quilts on the beds. Ariana desperately wanted to stay there the night, as did Carina, but they needed to press on and rescue Rania.

“Let’s rest the horses first,” said Carina. “They’ve been riding hard all day, and it’s still light out. We can stretch our legs, get some food, Nic needs to meet up with his friends, and we need to figure out exactly how we’re going to go about things.”

“And here I was raring to go,” said Ariana. “But if you’re giving me your permission to try out these comfy beds, who am I to say no?”

Without further ado, Ariana threw herself onto her bed and groaned in delight as she snuggled into the luxurious softness of the bed. She hadn’t known such comfort since The Calico. Maybe Rania could even enjoy this nice bed… though they’d probably have to leave quickly, after escaping with the hostage. That was a pity.

While Ariana daydreamed (and eventually dreamed after the comfiness of the bed convinced her to drift off) about bringing Rania to this inn to enjoy the soft beds in the most platonic way for once, Carina accompanied Nic to where Silencia had told them to meet up at a little café with Mrs X and her group.

Silencia was already there, slurping on what appeared to be a very cold drink while Syntax sipped a juice and Jupiter gazed around the place while holding a cup of tea. Mrs X had only one single black coffee in front of her, which she sipped at occasionally. Just like last time, she wore a dark veil over her face, as though in mourning. But it was probably just to add to her air of mystique.

“So, what’s your plan?” Carina asked. “Our plan is to leave the bulk of our baggage at an inn in town, Silencia found a safe one for us, and then ride out tonight to retrieve her.”

“A wise decision,” said Mrs X, nodding.

“This ain’t my first rodeo,” said Carina.

“I can vouch for that,” said Nic. “We’ve tangled with Drake before, as you’ll remember.” Mrs X nodded.

“As for us,” said Mrs X. “After you two break in, Jupiter will follow, just in case you need the extra muscle. I trust you two ladies, of course, Ariana needs to be strong in her profession and Nic has vouched for you, Carina, but a little extra help never hurts. That and we’ll need to take out all the guards in order to get to the mysterious mineral. For safety, you see.”

“That makes sense,” said Carina. “So Jupiter will follow us?”

“That’s the plan,” said Jupiter.

“Then you should probably meet Ariana,” said Carina. “We don’t want to give her a heart attack when we introduce her to another member of your group.”

“Silencia, tell me you didn’t,” said Mrs X, casting a withering glare on a smirking Silencia.

“In my defence, it was funny,” said Silencia.

“It was pretty funny,” said Carina. “Even Ariana saw the funny side after the first time, so it’s all okay now.”

“I helped keep her horse going faster,” said Silencia.

“Well, I’m glad it all turned out well in the end,” said Mrs X. “But from here on out, we need to stay focused on the task at hand. No distractions, no practical jokes, no scaring the cowardly horse.”

“If Ariana were here, she’d probably say that she wouldn’t mind that last one,” said Carina. “She has an interesting relationship with her horse, but they make a good team.”

“From what little I saw of New Jorvik, that doesn’t surprise me,” said Syntax. “Do you guys, er, need me to look at blueprints or anything?”

“Blueprints?” Carina echoed.

“Yeah, I found some,” said Syntax. “That’s kind of my thing.”

“Well, sure,” said Carina, grinning as a rush of excitement tickled her insides. “That just makes everything a whole lot easier. Thanks, Syntax.”

“You’re welcome,” said Syntax, blushing as red as their hair as they pulled a blueprint of the cabin out of the bag at their feet. Carina was still grinning as she leaned over it with them, watching as Syntax pointed out entryways and exits, as well as where guards were most likely to be stationed and where Rania would likely be kept.

For the rest of that afternoon, while Ariana enjoyed her bed (in more ways than one), Carina plotted the route to get to Rania and get her out as quickly as possible. Come nightfall, they’d be ready. Rania would be free to see the next dawn, Carina swore on it.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Ariana and Carina reach their final destination, using Ariana's unique skill set.

As the sun set over New Stockholm, the two women were getting ready for the last leg of their journey while Mrs X and her group made plans to continue with their side of things. Ariana felt a tremor of anticipation go through her as she checked her pistol and knife, ensuring that the pistol was loaded and the knife was sharp. But this time, she hid these items beneath her best dress that she always wore to ensure the wealthiest of patrons and the heftiest of tips. And to seduce anyone she wanted to. She even applied a little extra rouge, a little extra eye makeup, and a little extra lipstick to complete the look of a lady of the night. Last of all, she curled her hair and even dusted a little powder over her cleavage (which would be hidden under a coat until the time was right to bring out the big guns, so to speak). 

Looking at herself in the mirror, Ariana saw the most beautiful prostitute she’d ever seen staring back at her. She smiled. She was ready.

“Ariana, are you ready yet?” Carina called from outside the door to Ariana’s bedroom. The door opened as soon as the question had passed her lips, and then Carina could only gape, dumbfounded, as Ariana sauntered out of her room.

“What do you think?” Ariana asked, doing a little twirl and finishing with a little sashay of her hips and shimmy of her shoulders. “Do I look ready?”

“Hah,” said Carina, the only sound that seemed able to pass her lips. “I mean, wow. You might be a bit cold on the ride out there, though.”

“Not to worry, I have a coat,” said Ariana. “I can’t have just anyone seeing the goods, after all, that’s how you get attacked.” She winked, and Carina suddenly saw how it was possible for Ariana to seduce someone without so much as taking off her clothes. Her face burning, Carina turned her face away and cleared her throat.

“Right, well,” said Carina. Maybe she could ask Ariana for some tips in the future, not that she needed any help seducing Nic, but it might be something that they could both enjoy. “If you’re ready, we can head out. Nic’s meeting up with his group.”

“Oh, so he trusts me alone with you?” Ariana asked. Though Carina rolled her eyes, it was good to see that Ariana was back to her usual confident, flirtatious self. Maybe it was the knowledge that she’d finally be doing something useful other than having Dellingr tethered to her horse. Even that had only been because of Dellingr’s obvious interest in Lion, though.

“Yes, he does,” said Carina. “He knows that I’m not one to get sidetracked by idle flirtation. Besides, I prefer men.”

“I have yet to meet a completely straight person in New Jorvik,” said Ariana with a laugh that was almost musical. Oh, those guards would be putty in her hands if she kept this up.

“Honestly? Me too,” said Carina with a grin. “But let’s go, we have a girl to save and a snake to possibly put down. If we bump into her.” Which they wouldn’t, most likely, because Carina knew from past dalliances with Drake that the woman barely used her cabin. She preferred to use it for hiding things, like information and now mysterious minerals and poor blind girls. Not that Rania was poor in any sense of the word, she just had the misfortune of getting caught up in this.

After Ariana had donned a coat, the two women set out, Dellingr still keeping stride with Lion. Lion, meanwhile, still looked a little nervous, probably expecting Silencia to jump out at him again or possibly just scared of the dark or feeling the nervous anticipation that hung over the group or all of the above. Ariana didn’t seem too surprised, though, knowing just how much extra pressure to put on her horse to get him to go the speed she wanted.

Carina led them through a tricky little secret trail through New Stockholm, doubling back a few times to ensure that they weren’t being followed, and finally, they were out of the city and in the surrounding countryside. There was quite a plain before the cabin in the woods, but that was okay- that just meant no cover for any followers. Besides, Carina had come out here to inspect the plain earlier, helped along by Mrs X’s group (they called themselves CHILL, though hadn’t explained what the acronym meant because apparently that was top-secret. Carina suspected that they hadn’t come up with an acronym and just liked the name). Together, they’d plotted out a quick and easy route that would get them there safely, even with a horse and rider that were probably unaccustomed to riding in the dark. No matter how many times Carina had reminded them that Ariana had done this before many times as part of her profession.

As they neared the cabin, though, Dellingr suddenly picked his head and ears up, picking up speed as he did so.

“Dellingr, whatever you do, don’t make a-“ Ariana began, and then Dellingr let loose a piercing whinny and took off, dragging Lion along with him. Ariana swallowed a scream and grabbed onto the reins tightly, doing her best to wrap her legs around Lion’s barrel and steer him at least somewhat. Carina watched them pass with wide, almost frightened eyes, though her mouth fell open once more when Ariana neatly transferred herself from Lion onto Dellingr and managed to pull the fleeing Haflinger to a stop.

Ariana panted, shoulders heaving and body just beginning to tremble.

“I didn’t know you could do that,” said Carina. Ariana glanced at her in the moonlight, blowing a lock of hair out of her eyes.

“You learn a lot in my profession,” said Ariana. “Like how to make a quick getaway and how to transfer seats in a hurry.” Carina caught the innuendo even without Ariana needing to wink.

“Well, I’m glad that came in handy,” said Carina. “But even if we didn’t know we were on the right track before, we certainly do now- Dellingr’s like a hound with a scent.” Dellingr swished his tail and gave an angry snort and stomp of his hoof as he looked off in the direction of the cabin.

“And I’m glad we decided to bridle this one before we left,” said Ariana. “Look, buddy, you can’t just go running off like that. I know you want to see Rania, I do too, but we don’t know the terrain. We also need to be sneaky. No running.” She gently smacked Dellngr’s neck, causing the stallion to nicker. It sounded like a grumble, especially with the way he pinned his ears and lowered his head.

“Do you think you should ride Dellingr the rest of the way?” Carina asked. “Just so he doesn’t bolt again?”

“Might be a good idea,” said Ariana. “He’s an excitable one, not that I can blame him. I’d be excited too if I was off to meet the love of my life. And don’t worry- I can ride bareback if needed.” Carina didn’t even expend the energy to sigh, only gave Ariana a look that told her exactly how done she was with this.

But the group continued in this new configuration, Lion lagging behind Dellingr though Ariana tried to get him to keep up. Carina continued to lead the way, moving just a tad faster when she glimpsed lights through the trees on the horizon.

“Alright, we’re getting close now,” said Carina. “You remember the plan?”

“Yep,” said Ariana, nodding. “Leave the horses far enough away to avoid the fighting but close enough that we can make a quick getaway if we need to. Dellingr will keep Lion in check and Bri is old reliable. There are four guards outside, two at the front entrance, one at the back entrance, and one patrolling. More guards inside, and most likely at least one guarding Rania’s door.”

“Seduce as many as you can and only resort to violence if you need to,” said Carina. “Once you’ve seduced them, use some of that chloroform Jupiter gave us to knock the guards out cold. Then, once the guards are out of the way, we can break Rania out and get out of here.” During her talk with Syntax, Carina had changed her mind about Jupiter accompanying them. It would be much better, she’d said, to do this as silently as possible. Besides, just privately, she’d wanted this most important part, their sole mission, to be carried out by just herself and Ariana. And it would be a nice callback to the ingenious plan that Madam Miranda had concocted during the Battle of New Jorvik, when Dark Corps goons had been seduced, rendered unconscious, and then deposited some distance away from the town. Only, this time, there would be no such depositing. Not enough time for that, the goons would just be left somewhere in the surrounding woods.

“Leaving me to do all the work? And here I thought I’d be useless,” said Ariana.

“Hey, I’m just letting you put your unique skill set to work,” said Carina. “And someone has to lead us back home.”

“I’m not complaining,” said Ariana with a grin. At least she was finally being useful.

The two women fell silent as they got closer to the cabin, finally stopping their horses in a stand of trees where they could see the cabin but where the tree trunks would provide good shelter for the horses if it all went to hell in a handbasket.

After dismounting Dellingr, Ariana unbuttoned the long coat that she’d donned, revealing the pale flesh of her cleavage to the moonlight. Carina looked away after catching herself looking at the wonderful things that the corset did to Ariana’s bust.

Ariana took a deep breath, during which Carina tightened the corset just a tad, and then looked to Carina to ensure that her appearance was okay. Judging by Carina’s flustered expression, it was just fine. Finally, Carina mouthed a ‘good luck’ to Ariana before the lady of the night stepped out of the trees and strode towards the cabin.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” Ariana called as she approached the cabin. Her heart was pounding, but she didn’t show it. She was quite good at hiding her feelings behind layers of makeup and skirts and skin.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, you can’t be here,” said one of the guards after staring for just a little too long. He shifted uncomfortably, to which Ariana’s lips curled in a smile that was almost predatory.

“Oh, come now,” said Ariana, pushing her chest out just a little as she got closer. “Surely, you must have been standing there for a while. Perhaps you men would like some… company?” She mounted the first step to the cabin, and that was all it took. The second guard crumbled like sand, his eyes glued to Ariana’s best assets.

“I’ll take you up on that offer,” said the second guard. The first scowled.

“Joel, we’re not supposed to get distracted,” said the first guard.

“Sorry, man, I’m only human,” said Joel as Ariana took him away.

“I was hoping you’d see things my way,” said Ariana. “Come with me, I’ve set up a nice little bed for us over here.” Joel’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates, his gaze on Ariana alone, so he didn’t see the black-clad arm reach out of the shadows, nor did he smell the chloroform on the rag that was pressed to his nose. He was out before he even hit the ground.

“One down,” said Silencia, her eyes the only bright thing about her.

“I’ll see you in a few minutes,” said Ariana, dropping her a wink.

It seemed to only take a few minutes for Ariana to dispose of the other guards, though her vision became honed on reaching Rania. As soon as the last guard had been moved from Rania’s door, Ariana pulled a bobby pin from her dress and set about picking the lock. That was another skill, though one that she’d learned long before turning to the skin trade.

At last, the lock clicked and Ariana gave a little hiss of triumph. Though, it quickly turned into a yelp as the handle turned in her hand and she came face-to-sightless face with Rania Varanger.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when everything seems to be going right, trouble looms...

Ariana could count, on one hand, the amount of times that she’d been truly shaken to her core in her life. And not just physically, though she was almost bowled over by the blind woman.

“Take that!” Rania cried, taking a swing at Ariana that almost connected with her arm. Ariana yelped and grabbed at the fist, then the other one. Rania, using her head, tried her best to headbutt Ariana.

“Hey, hey!” Ariana said. “We’re here to rescue you!”

“Oh, I’m sure,” said Rania, filmy eyes flashing. They may not be able to see a thing, but there was still the spark of life in those eyes. “I wouldn’t put it past that evil woman to trick me just when I was this close to escape.”

“You can call her a bitch, you know,” said Ariana. But Rania still struggled, which was as thrilling as it was annoying. “Dammit- Carina! Get in here, she doesn’t trust me!”

With a few more swift gunshots and one boot connecting with a sensitive area on a goon, Clara swept in through the front door in a swirl of her coat and ponytail.

“Rania, it’s okay! We’re here to rescue you,” said Carina. At the sound of her voice, the fists beating at Ariana stilled and Rania turned her head towards the sound of Carina’s voice.

“Carina!” Rania cried, a grin curling her lips. “I had a feeling you might be the one to come after me. But, uh, is your companion a prostitute? I can smell the perfume and makeup on her, but she’s showing too much flesh to be a noble woman.”

“Yes, actually,” said Ariana. “Is there a problem with that?”

“Honestly, I’m just glad to be rescued,” said Rania. “But you’ve got a strong grip for someone of your profession.” Carina tried to convey, with her eyes, that Ariana should not take the bait and make the easy joke.

“I’m flattered,” said Ariana. “But seriously, we have to get out of here.”

“We really do,” said Rania, stepping away from Ariana after her wrists had been freed from Ariana’s grip. “I heard those goons talking while I was locked in that room, apparently Drake’s due back earlier than expected.”

“How much earlier?” Carina asked.

“I actually have no idea,” said Rania. “There is a clock that makes a sound every half hour, but I probably missed it in the scuffle.”

“Shit,” Ariana cursed. “Then I guess we’ve got no time to lose. Come on.” She grabbed Rania’s arm, but Rania snatched it back.

“I can take care of myself,” said Rania, glaring at her. Amazement made Ariana blush at how Rania was able to know exactly where to look, just by following the sound of her voice.

“I’m sure you can, but this is an unfamiliar place,” said Ariana. “Unless they walked you in, which I doubt.”

“They didn’t,” said Rania, pouting. “Good point.” She reached her hand out, and Ariana blushed but didn’t complain when Rania’s hand found her own instead of her wrist.

“Right, let’s go,” said Ariana. Carina gave a knowing smirk at the natural blush that painted Ariana’s cheeks as she headed for the front door.

On the way out, though, Ariana and Carina kept a close eye and ear out for any goons that they’d missed. They’d taken out all of them that Syntax had informed them of, but there was always the possibility that more lay in wait, or that some had been missed in the excitement of breaking out Rania.

So busy were they in keeping an eye on the inside of the house that they didn’t see the approach of a wagon pulled by a fine black horse, nor did they see the smartly-dressed blonde-haired woman dismount from the carriage and walk up to the front door over the soft dirt front path.

When they heard the sound of high-heeled shoes on the front porch, they assumed that it was Mrs X and turned to tell her of the news. But Carina gasped, Ariana swore, and Rania balled her hands into fists at the cultured voice that came from the elegant woman dressed in fine black attire.

“Well, well,” Ms Drake purred. “My men informed me that there was a small group headed for my house, but you’ve managed to impress me. Well done. Too bad you won’t be leaving here alive.”

“Oh, Drake, ever the dramatic,” said Carina. “I see prison hasn’t changed you at all.”

“And I see you’re still intent on being a thorn in my side,” said Ms Drake, glaring at Carina through the screen door. “But perhaps not for much longer. Though, I have to admit that I’d hoped you’d be the one to come and rescue the Varanger girl.”

“I have a name!” Rania snapped. Ms Drake waved a hand.

“Naming things makes you attached to them,” said Ms Drake. “In my line of work, I try not to get too attached to anything or anyone. Anyone could turn on you. Things could not work out the way you planned. But, oh- things certainly haven’t gone the way you’d planned tonight, have they?”

“You won’t get away with this,” said Rania. Ariana’s heart thumped in her chest at how Rania was so easily sassing her captor without even batting an eyelid or showing the slightest bit of fear. Here was a girl not afraid to get her hands dirty, a young woman who’d definitely inherited her mother’s strength, and not just physical. Here was a hostage who’d actually broken free, now that Ariana thought about it. If Rania had been tied up in that room, she certainly hadn’t been tied up when Ariana had unlocked the door. So close to freedom, and yet…

“And you won’t be getting away, my dear,” said Ms Drake with a laugh.

“Watch us,” said Ariana, grey eyes flashing as she unconsciously squeezed Rania’s hand. Rania grinned. But Ms Drake only laughed again.

“Oh, how cute,” said Ms Drake. “I hope you enjoy each other’s company in your last moments.” 

Before anyone could say anything, Ms Drake had hit a switch beside the door that they’d mistaken for a doorbell in their earlier assessment of the house. There was a great whirring, clanking noise, and in an instant, metal walls had come down over every door and window that led outside, effectively locking them inside the house.

“Okay, Sigry, exactly who did you piss off?” Ariana asked, trembling now as darkness set in. There hadn’t been any lights on inside the house, possibly to keep it more of a secret, so they’d been navigating by the light shed by the stars and the huge, round full moon that hung above them.

“How did we miss this?” Syntax’ voice floated to them from another room.

“I knew this was too easy,” Silencia muttered from the same room. Syntax shrieked at how close she inevitably was to them.

“I’ll see if I can break through the walls,” said Jupiter. The swing of a fist and a crunch told them exactly how well he’d fared against either the metal wall or the actual wall of the house in whichever room he’d been in when they’d been trapped.

“Well, this is certainly unlike any situation I’ve ever been in before,” said Carina, racking her brains. Surely Nic had been in a situation like this before? Not this one exactly, but something similar… “Too bad Nic was outside when the walls came down.”

“Worried about him?” Ariana asked.

“No,” said Carina. “Nic can look after himself. We need some light, though.”

“Oh, I always carry a lighter on me,” said Ariana, rummaging in her skirts for where she’d stashed her lighter while getting dressed. “I don’t smoke but clients do, you never know when they just want you to light their cigar in the metaphorical sense.” Retrieving the lighter, she ignited the small flame and then gasped to see Rania standing so close to her.

“Sorry,” said Rania, and in the darkness, Ariana swore she could see her blush. “I got lost in thought.”

“Hey, I know you weren’t looking at the goods since you physically can’t,” said Ariana with a laugh.

“I like your perfume,” said Rania, carefully stepping away from Ariana. She shook her head. “Anyway, I heard what the goons were saying about this mysterious mineral they’ve got here. Apparently, they were calling it Drakonium since Ms Drake supposedly found it.”

Syntax laughed from another room, holding out a candle that they’d lit for light as they joined the small group in the hallway.

“Ms Drake didn’t find that,” said Syntax. “That’s what Dark Corps were drilling for, only I think they called it Pandorium after something in the old country. I don’t know, it was confusing.”

“That sounds like the same one,” said Rania. “One goon did mention Pandorium and Dark Corps, but he disappeared after that.”

“Yikes,” said Ariana. Carina nodded.

“But my plan is that what if it’s more volatile than we know?” Rania suggested. “We have a lighter, I’m sure we can find some kind of accelerant, and I happen to know where the mineral is stashed. Those goons talk. A lot. I think they forgot that I’m blind, not deaf.”

“I was hoping they would,” said Carina. “Lead us to them.”

“The blind leading the sighted,” said Rania with a laugh. “I’d feel a lot more comfortable if I had my cane, but I’ll manage.” She grinned, and the sight of that smile did funny things to Ariana’s heart. Rania wasn’t the first woman to elicit this response in Ariana (she called herself an equal-opportunist lover, able to earn money from more than one type of client), but it certainly felt like it in this moment.

“I can help if you need me to,” said Ariana. “I’ll just move things out of your way or guide you.”

“That would be a huge help, thanks,” said Rania, grinning at her.

“Did they mention any rooms?” Syntax asked, breaking up the moment without realising they were doing it.

“The basement,” said Rania. Ariana groaned.

“Because where else would you hide a stash of something, right?” said Ariana. “Syntax, you’ve used this stuff before, how much do we need to blow a hole in the wall?”

“Dark Corps mostly used it for drilling,” said Syntax. “But I guess you’d need maybe a handful?”

“Well, there’s plenty down here,” said Rania. “I heard them complaining a lot about how much there was to move when Ms Drake asked them to move it.” That made Ariana pause, though Rania heard her footsteps stop and didn’t crash into her.

“You’re sure it’s still in the basement, then?” Ariana asked.

“That’s what they were saying earlier,” said Rania. “Or last I heard, anyway. Not that I’ve been sleeping. I haven’t been able to.”

“You’ll be home soon,” said Ariana. A distant part of her worried at how tenderly she felt towards Rania already, but she ignored that part. She’d heard of the great love stories of New Jorvik, maybe now it was her turn. If she dared to let herself fall in love with this gorgeous girl.

“I’ve come this far, I’m not going to let some trap stop me,” said Rania. “I don’t care if we blow up this whole cabin.”

“Finally, someone here who speaks my language,” said Ariana with a grin. She led Rania through a dining room, then a small kitchen, and finally found a door that led down to a basement. Her mouth fell open as she got halfway down the stairs and then stopped.

“I’ve seen gemstone caves less shiny than this,” said Carina, gazing in awe at the pink crystals that lay in heaps in the basement. Like some obscure dragon’s hoard.

“Too bad this stuff’s poison,” said Syntax. “You’ve gotta be careful not to spend too much time around it or you’ll get really sick and dizzy.”

“Noted,” said Ariana, nodding. “Then I won’t take some home with me to make into a necklace.”

“Definitely don’t do that,” said Syntax with a shudder.

“Alright,” said Carina. “Now, who here knows how to make a bomb?”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is saved and it's time to head home.

While Silencia and Syntax worked together to create a bomb in the little living room, Ariana hung back with Rania, though she wouldn’t admit that she was cowering if anyone asked. She was just keeping a safe distance from the bomb lest anything happen. It was only sensible.

“Okay,” said Silencia after some time of connecting wires to the pink chunks of crystal. “We think we’ve got this figured out.”

“Now, Pandorium or Drakonium or whatever it’s called is highly volatile, so once we’ve blown a hole in the wall, we have to get out of here,” said Syntax, pushing their glasses up their nose as they stepped away from the makeshift bomb.

“No, I was planning on sticking around,” said Ariana, sarcasm lacing her voice.

“I just can’t get enough of this place, don’t you know?” said Rania, an equal amount of sarcasm in her own voice. Syntax rolled their eyes.

“Ha ha,” said Syntax drily. “Just, er- maybe take cover? And someone hand me a lighter.”

“Here,” said Ariana, tossing her lighter to the two. She extinguished the lantern that she’d been holding, wondering if she could place it far enough away that the oil in the lamp wouldn’t ignite from the explosion. It was unlikely, so she decided to hide behind the ratty old couch (it looked like it had once been nice) with Rania. Carina soon joined them, with Jupiter hovering over them as a human shield. With his bulk, he made a good one. 

“I’ll light the fuse,” said Silencia. “You go hide with the others.”

“A bomb is serious business, Silencia,” Syntax huffed, striding across the dimly-lit room (lit only by the oil lantern that they’d been working by with Silencia) to huddle with the others. Silencia rolled her eyes, then lowered the flame of the lighter to the end of the rope fuse. Once it caught, she dashed back to hide with the others, her eyes gleaming as white as her teeth as she grinned around the side of the couch at the makeshift bomb.

The small group waited in tense silence, Ariana unconsciously keeping a little in front of Rania in a protective gesture.

The explosion was not as small as Silencia had suggested it would be. Rather than tearing open a hole big enough for them to escape out of, the explosion took out half the wall. And then more tremors shook the house as the Pandorium in the basement (and probably the walls, too) exploded in a chain reaction.

“Oh dear,” said Silencia, though she still looked too excited. “I did not account for the other Pandorium.”

“I thought you were a professional!” Ariana yelled over the sound of the house falling down around them.

“Only a professional spy!” Silencia corrected. Ariana cursed, covering her eyes with her arm to shield them from the dust.

“We have to get out of here, now!” Jupiter called. “The house is coming down around our ears!”

“Whatever you do, Rania, stay close to me and do not let go of my hand,” said Ariana, gripping tightly to Rania’s hand.

“I trust you,” said Rania. Ariana felt a rush of warmth at the sincerity in Rania’s voice, followed quickly by fear as the house shook again.

“I’m glad I wore my boots now,” said Ariana as she stepped out from behind the couch. Her heart thumped in her chest, she’d never been so scared in her life. But she had to do this. Rania was counting on her, and she had a reward to collect once they were back home. 

Though Ariana’s skirts snagged on every bit of debris, every bit of wood on the ground and every broken brick, leaving the hem of the skirt in tatters, she tried to find the easiest path so that Rania wouldn’t trip on anything.

“What I wouldn’t give for my cane right about now,” Rania muttered as she tripped anyway on a small pile of bricks. Ariana’s cheeks flushed with sympathy, her heart lurching at how scared poor Rania must be. Sightless, the house falling down around her… she must be terrified, but if she was, she wasn’t showing it. Ariana admired that about her. A girl after her own heart. Possibly in more than one sense of the word, judging by the way Ariana’s heart was leaping around in her chest like a scared rabbit.

“Dellingr didn’t come home with it,” said Ariana, wishing there was more she could do to help.

“I don’t blame him,” said Rania. “I’d just been captured and he probably would’ve been captured too if he hadn’t run away. But mama can buy me a new one in Jorvik City, or Eiren. In the meantime, I’ll just have to go everywhere on horseback.” Her grin was the brightest point of light in the house.

“I’ll find you a stick in Greendale,” said Ariana. “We have to pass through there to get back to New Jorvik.”

“I’ve heard about that place,” said Rania. “But I bet it’s not as pretty as New Mistfall.”

“Guys, chatter when we’re safely outside,” Carina said as she swept past them, leaping over piles of rubble until she finally vanished outside into the yard.

“Right,” said Ariana, her face flushing as she picked up the pace a little but still kept Rania close to her.

At last, Ariana had a clear sky spangled with stars above her, and the house falling down behind her. But there was a glow, too, from several fires set by the broken lanterns. It lit Rania’s face, reflecting off her sightless eyes.

“Oh man, I never thought I’d smell the outdoors again,” said Rania, a slight tremble in her voice. She embraced Ariana, taking her by surprise (and taking her breath away, if Ariana was being honest). “Thank you so much for rescuing me.”

“We’re not out of the woods yet, though,” said Ariana, looking around for their other companions. Carina was shakily embracing Nic, her beau holding her just a little tighter after almost losing her.

“We’ve a long ride ahead of us,” said Carina. “Fortunately, I’ve plotted an escape route. But we can’t go the direct route.”

“You’re right, because then she’ll follow us. We have to shake her,” said Rania. “But I don’t care. As long as I’m out of that house.”

“Well, sweetheart, pretty sure nobody’s ever going to be in that particular house again,” Ariana said drily as part of the roof caved in. Rania laughed, the sweetest sound that Ariana had heard all night.

Or so Ariana thought. The sound of Dellingr loudly neighing and galloping towards his rider was just as wonderful, as was Rania’s cry of delight when her beloved horse slid to a stop in front of her. Rania hugged him around the neck as easily as a sighted person, beaming fit to burst, tears sliding down her cheeks through the dust.

“Dellingr! There you are!” Rania sobbed, her hands fisting in his fluffy white mane while Dellingr nosed at her as if to judge whether she was physically okay. Looking at them, Ariana felt a touch jealous- her bond with Lion was nowhere near as strong as that.

“Can you get up?” Ariana asked. Rania pulled away from her horse at last, sniffling and brushing the tears from her cheeks, and walked around to his side. She patted his back, frowning.

“I usually ride with a saddle,” said Rania. “Did you bring an extra with you?”

“Shit, no,” said Ariana, her stomach sinking. “I-I didn’t even think of that.”

“That’s okay,” said Rania. “You’ve only known me a few hours, I didn’t expect you to know that. I’m just glad to be free.”

“You can borrow mine,” said Ariana. She was never usually this generous, but something about Rania just… brought it out of her.

“Thank you,” said Rania, giving her a grateful grin that had Ariana’s stomach doing flips.

Ariana felt like she was in a daze as she walked away from the reunited pair and over to where Lion was tugging against the lead that tied him to a thick tree. He whinnied at her, his eyes rolling and ears pinned as he pranced in place.

“Calm down, you big baby, I need this,” said Ariana, unfastening his saddle and taking it over to Rania and Dellingr. “Here, Rania, need me to put it on for you?”

“If you don’t mind,” said Rania. Somehow, Ariana got the feeling that Rania was only pretending to be helpless now, but she didn’t mind. She felt bad and wanted to help her. Besides, the quicker they got out of here, the better.

Once the saddle was fastened to Dellingr, Rania swung herself up into the saddle so easily that Ariana felt her breath taken away again. She had to stop doing this. There was so much at stake, they had to get home, she couldn’t let herself continue to be distracted by a girl. No matter how pretty she was, or how much she made Ariana’s heart leap in her chest, or how much she was enjoying this flirting. It had been a while since she’d flirted and meant it.

“Ariana!” Carina called. Ariana shook her head, breaking herself out of thoughts of her romantic life, and dashed back over to untether Lion, get him under control, and mount him ready to follow Carina out of here.

“Stay close to me, Rania,” said Ariana as the blind girl rode up next to her. She rode as well as any equestrian, though she noticeably gave Dellingr his head so that he could lead the way. He brushed up against Lion, somehow calming the panicking gelding enough for Ariana to turn him to follow Carina.

The flames had just begun to eat the house in earnest as the group galloped away, Rania easily keeping up with them despite her lack of sight. Dellingr clearly knew where he was going, or at least how to read the lay of the land, and Carina was a skilled navigator.

“What about Drake?” Ariana asked as they rode away.

“Mrs X can deal with her,” said Carina. “We’ve got what, or rather who, we came for, now we have to get her home safely.”

“Much as you’d like to punch that woman’s face in?” Ariana asked.

“I was going to say hand her into the police myself but that too,” said Carina. Ariana laughed, as did Rania.

They rode through the night, the sounds of the damaged and burning house fading behind them to be replaced by the night sounds of crickets and night birds and other night insects. But they never slowed, keeping at a gallop as they took a very roundabout way of getting back to their inn.

“Oh man, I never thought I’d see this place again,” said Ariana with a sigh of relief as she dismounted a very tired Lionhunter. Brightstar looked equally tired, as did Dellingr, though the Haflinger was still concerned for his charge, his ears pricking towards her.

“Is it safe to stop?” Rania asked. Carina nodded, then remembered to vocalise.

“It would be unsafer not to,” said Carina. “We need rest, and so do our horses. Fortunately, the stables here have a groom for the horses, so they’ll be well taken care of and we can get a good night’s sleep.”

“I’d still prefer to put Dellingr in his stall myself, if that’s okay?” said Rania. “I’ve missed my boy.” She rubbed a hand over his sweaty neck, Dellingr closing his eyes and nickering his affection.

“That’s perfectly fine,” said Carina, smiling at her. “You deserve to have some time to reunite with your boy.”

“Thank you,” said Rania, beaming at her. 

“I’ll escort you to the stables and then wait for you to show you the way back,” said Ariana. It wasn’t too terribly far from the inn, but she worried for Rania, navigating the world by herself without the aid of sight. And maybe a small part of her wanted to spend more time with the blind girl.

Watching Rania put Dellingr away, speaking softly to him as she rubbed him down and groomed his coat a little, showing him the feed and sniffing it to ensure that it was good, Ariana felt her heart soften. She almost felt a little bad for not showing Lion this kind of affection, but she supposed that it was different when a horse was more than just a companion and form of transport. When a horse was essential to you navigating this world. Ariana had never been jealous of a horse before.

“Goodnight, my precious boy,” Rania cooed at last, giving Dellingr a smooch on the nose. Her horse blew air gently in her face, making Rania smile.

“Ready to head to bed now?” Ariana asked. “Uh, to the inn, I mean.”

“Lead the way,” said Rania, sliding her arm into Ariana’s. Ariana’s heart skipped a beat at the close contact, especially when Rania rested her head on Ariana’s shoulder. Her heart thumped the whole way back to the inn.

And, while Rania snuggled into the first good night’s sleep she’d had in days, Ariana found that her body may be tired but she was wide awake. And very, very aware of every point of contact between their bodies. It didn’t even matter that Rania stole all of the blankets, she deserved to have that comfort after what she’d been through. It wasn’t like Ariana could sleep anyway.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A homecoming.

Having missed dinner the night before in all of the excitement, the inn’s kitchen was the first stop for the group the very next morning. Ariana awoke still shivering from Rania stealing the blankets, while Rania, as a result, awoke feeling warmer and more refreshed than she had in days. Though she could do with a good bath. Ariana could, too, and made that a priority. She didn’t exactly want to look good for potential clients, not when they were leaving, but old habits died hard. Though, she did wear a dress that wasn’t quite so revealing as she joined Carina and a weary-looking Nic with Rania at the table in the inn’s dining room.

“Well, that was one hell of a night,” said Ariana, taking a seat after showing Rania to the table.

“No kidding,” said Carina. “I haven’t seen that much action in ages.”

“I’m too tired to turn that into innuendo,” said Ariana, picking up her mug of coffee and taking a deep whiff of the delightful scent before she took a gulp. “I don’t know if I slept a wink last night.”

“Oh no, I’m so sorry,” said Rania, her eyes wide as she looked in Ariana’s direction. “I normally sleep on my own, but mama always used to tease me about stealing the blankets when we’d sleep together when I was younger.”

“It’s fine, honestly,” said Ariana. “You deserved that warmth and those blankets far more than me. Besides, I’ve slept worse.”

“That doesn’t stop me feeling bad,” said Rania with a sigh. “At the next inn, we’ll get separate beds. Though I didn’t mind sleeping in the same bed as you.” She smiled.

“I get that a lot,” said Ariana without thinking. Rania just laughed, and the sound was warm. Somehow, that woke Ariana up more than the coffee did.

“Not what I meant but I’ll take it,” said Rania. Across the table, Carina nudged Nic.

“Well, unless things rapidly change between you two, you’ll only need to share a bed for two more nights,” said Carina. “We’re heading back to New Jorvik today, and there’ll be only two overnight stops on the way.”

“Home,” said Rania, her face breaking into a rapturous grin. Ariana felt her heart soar at the mere sight of it. “I never thought I’d be there again.” She brushed at her eyes, and Ariana held out a handkerchief. Rania shooed it away, though. “I’ll save my tears for my homecoming, though. I won’t feel exactly safe until I’m with my mama again.”

“I understand,” said Ariana. “I really only feel safe when I’m with Lion. And when I can pay my way.”

“Maybe you could show your appreciation to him a little more,” said Rania. “He might not be able to say it, but I’m sure that boy loves you more than you’ll ever know. If he’s your whole world, your family, you’re his.” Silently, Ariana dabbed at her wet cheeks with the handkerchief that Rania had rejected. Rania was right, though nobody had ever said it so gently before. Somehow, that broke through better than any harsh words or reprimands could have. She’d never known such gentleness before, and it wasn’t even on her behalf.

“Yeah,” said Ariana, nodding and hoping that the heaviness in her heart wasn’t evident in her voice. “Soon as we get home, I’m going to use my share of the reward money to buy Lion some decent feed.”

“I’m sure he’d appreciate that,” said Rania, giving her a smile that ignited a spark of warmth in Ariana. “Now, what do they serve for breakfast here? I’m famished.”

Over breakfast, Ariana discovered that Rania’s table manners resembled that of a wolf. Though, not because she couldn’t see the food. Ariana suspected that part of Rania’s haste in eating was simply from the hunger and from the good food, while another part of it was just the way she ate normally. It was endearing, somehow.

“Is it safe to talk about the mission here?” Carina asked Nic while Rania ate her way through another full breakfast.

“I can give you the basics,” said Nic. At the sound of his voice, Rania lifted her head and grinned at him around a mouthful of bacon which she, mercifully, swallowed before speaking.

“Nic Stoneground?” Rania asked. “You were part of the rescue team too?”

“The one and only,” said Nic, giving her a grin that she couldn’t see but that she probably felt anyway. He just had a certain way of speaking that made it plain exactly how he was feeling. Especially when he was feeling proud of himself, as he was now.

“Wow! I mean, I heard Carina mention a Nic, but I never expected that the Nic Stoneground would be involved in my rescue mission,” said Rania. “I thought it was just a revenge attack but maybe it was something bigger.”

“Well, it was and it wasn’t,” said Nic. “But I won’t get carried away, I know Carina wants to get moving and I’m sure you must want to get home.” Both women nodded. “What I can say is that the snake is in the cage and currently headed in our direction.”

“She’s being locked up in New Jorvik?” Carina asked. Nic nodded, a finger to his lips.

“Honestly, I trust the New Jorvik authorities more than I trust any others,” said Rania. “But I might be biased since my mama’s the mayor.”

“Just a tad,” said Carina with a grin.

Finally, Rania deemed herself full and the group left the inn with a hefty tip before collecting their horses and setting out. This time, Lion and Dellingr rode together not at Dellingr’s insistence but at Ariana’s. She just felt a lot happier when she was in Rania’s company. Something about that girl just… lit her up in ways that she hadn’t felt before.

“Should I describe the landscape for you?” Ariana asked, her mind racing. She was never this caring usually, what was Rania doing to her?

“You don’t need to,” said Rania, tilting her head back to enjoy the warm sun on her face. Ariana tried to ignore how good that looked. “Nature tells me everything I need to know. I can hear the wind through the trees and grass and bushes, hear the flap of a bird’s wings and the birdsong. I can hear the hoofbeats on the cobblestone road and the sound of the breath coming from the horses. I can even hear the conversation that Nic and Carina are having a little ways ahead, though I try not to listen too much. That’s their private conversation, after all. I can smell the horses and every little flower and the grass. And I can feel the sun and the breeze on my face, of course, and Dellingr below me. I don’t need to see.”

“Wow, you really have a way with words,” said Ariana. She wanted Rania to do that more often. With every fibre of her being. Though she’d never say it, of course. Not like that, anyway. Maybe.

“Thanks,” said Rania, and Ariana felt like the sun was shining directly on her when Rania directed that smile at her. “My mama is so proud of it. She says that I should start telling stories like Louisa, but I’m perfectly content to just enjoy my youth.”

“Wait, how old are you again?” Ariana asked, suddenly scared.

“Eighteen,” said Rania. Ariana breathed a sigh of relief.

“Okay, good, now I know that I’m not-“ Ariana started, but couldn’t finish that sentence. Rania only grinned, getting the meaning anyway.

“I’m flattered,” said Rania, giving her a wink. “Just don’t let my mama scare you off when we get home.”

“Okay, now I’m scared,” said Ariana with a nervous laugh.

“You’re probably right to be,” said Rania breezily. “But would you like me to describe the landscape to you so you don’t think about it?” Ariana wanted to say that she wouldn’t mind if Rania wanted to recite the history of New Jorvik to her, or Old Jorvik as well.

“I certainly wouldn’t mind it,” said Ariana. Rania’s smile made Ariana’s heart pound before her voice washed over her, making Ariana aware of only one thing in the world- Rania’s voice.

The next stop was only a little different to the first night, and only because Rania grew a little bolder and snuggled closer to Ariana during the night. It had been her idea to share a double bed again, saying that she wanted to get as close to Ariana as she could before her mama killed her. Ariana didn’t mind, but she also didn’t sleep well that night.

The group stopped for a few minutes in Greendale at Rania’s request.

“I want to see if this place really does compare to New Mistfall,” said Rania, riding Dellingr a little ways into the forest. Ariana watched how Dellingr picked his path carefully so as not to hit any trees or rocks or tiny pits in the ground. And then, the sight of Rania sitting on Dellingr’s back in a sunbeam, her eyes closed while she absorbed the sounds and smells and even the feel of the forest around her, took Ariana’s breath away.

“Careful, dear, you might catch feelings,” Carina drawled in Ariana’s ear. Ariana blushed as red as a tomato.

“Sh-shut up,” Ariana muttered as she bent to pick up a stick that should work as a cane for Rania. She’d admit her feelings to nobody but herself and, possibly, if she got the courage, Rania. But apparently, she was doing an awful job at hiding her feelings.

“Okay, we can continue on now,” said Rania, returning to the group.

“Well, does it measure up?” Ariana asked.

“New Mistfall is better,” said Rania. “It just has more diversity of wildlife, I guess. Also wolves.” At the word, Lion’s ears flicked back and he nickered in concern.

“There are no wolves here, you big baby, that’s what she was just saying,” said Ariana, petting Lion’s neck. Lion snorted, apparently not convinced.

“Do you like wolves, Ariana?” Rania asked as they rode on through Greendale.

“I’ve not seen any,” said Ariana. Rania gaped at her. “Apparently Lion has, though, he’s terrified.”

“So is Dellingr, no matter how many times I tell him that it’s okay,” said Rania with a laugh. “But would you like to see the wolves?”

“Is it safe?” Ariana asked, hoping that she wasn’t offending the girl.

“They’ll behave if I’m there,” said Rania.

“What are you, the wolf whisperer?” Ariana asked with a snort.

“Possibly,” said Rania with a shrug and a smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

Rania’s spirits definitely lifted the closer they got to New Jorvik. On their last night together, in the inn at New Silverglade, it wasn’t just Ariana who barely slept a wink. And yet, Rania still rose with the dawn, raring to go. She was up even before Ariana, having used her temporary cane to ‘see’ her way to the dining room.

Sigry was the first to know of Rania’s homecoming. Her daughter charged towards her on her beloved Haflinger, a grin fit to split her face, her braids flapping in the breeze behind her.

“Mama!” Rania cried as she pulled up in front of her mother. She dismounted Dellingr and was in her mother’s arms in moments, the tears flowing down both their faces.

“Oh, Rania, I thought I’d never see you again,” said Sigry once she finally pulled away to look at her daughter. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Oh, what did that evil woman do to you?”

“I’m fine, mama, really,” said Rania, the smile never leaving her face. “Ariana and Carina helped me escape, though I was almost out when they got there. I just needed someone to open the door for me.” Sigry only sobbed and hugged her again, a little tighter this time.

“You’ve certainly raised her right, Sigry,” said Carina as the two finally arrived.

“She’s a Varanger, alright,” said Sigry. “We never give up, no matter the circumstances. I’m so proud of my girl.”

“She’s got a mean right hook, too,” said Ariana, rubbing her chin despite it not hurting anymore.

“Sorry about that,” said Rania, blushing. “I hope it didn’t leave a mark.”

“It’s fine,” said Ariana with a shrug. “Nothing a little foundation won’t cover. Heh, never been literally hit on before.”

“Oh?” said Sigry, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” said Ariana, drawing out the word. “Um, I should probably be going now…”

“Ah, but you need your reward, don’t you?” said Sigry. “And I’d love to know everything about how the rescue mission went.”

“I’ll put the kettle on,” said Eiren, who’d watched the entire reunion from the front porch.

“Please stay,” said Rania. “Both of you.”

“I certainly won’t say no to a nice cup of tea right about now,” said Carina as she dismounted Brightstar. Ariana soon joined them, her cheeks burning.

As mission debriefings went, this one was only a little about the mission. Instead, Rania bragged about her escape and how they’d blown up the house (which raised some eyebrows) while Ariana tried to become one with the furniture.

“I should’ve known you wouldn’t just stay put and wait to be rescued,” said Sigry, smiling proudly at her daughter.

“My only regret is that I never got to punch Drake in the face,” said Rania. “She scared away those wolves!”

“Of course that’s what you care about,” said Eiren with a laugh while Sigry shook her head with a sigh.

“I need to go back and see if they’re okay,” said Rania. “Please, mama? I’ll even take Ariana with me, so we’ll be safe.”

“Me?” Ariana sputtered, almost choking on her tea.

“Of course,” said Rania. “I wouldn’t want to go with anyone else.”

“I’m not sure,” said Sigry.

“Mama, I’m eighteen, I can date who I want and do what I want,” said Rania.

“I’m worried about that too, don’t worry,” said Sigry, frowning. “But you just got back. Can’t you at least stay home until Drake’s sentencing?”

“Fine,” said Rania with a groan. “That just gives me more time to spend time getting to know Ariana.”

“You are going to be the death of me,” Sigry muttered, shaking her head and rubbing her temples.

“And yet, you can’t live without me,” said Rania, a twinkle in her eyes.

“My little troublemaker,” said Sigry, smiling fondly at her daughter. “Fine. You can go to New Mistfall with Ariana after Drake is sentenced.” Rania cheered, which Ariana found adorable even as her heart pounded. Just what had she gotten herself into?


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the story ends as it once began.

It had taken a week to get everything sorted out. Though Linda Chanda had been swamped lately, what with Anwir and still working on Dark Corps and everything else that had happened, she was more than happy to take on Drake’s case. With as much information as there was against Drake, the case against her was easy. Drake was currently making herself at home in a cell in the New Jorvik prison, where she would stay for the next several years at least. The explosion, in addition to helping get Rania out of there, had revealed the cache of Pandorium, enough to blow up a small city. One, say, the size of New Jarlaheim. During her research into Drake’s crimes, Linda had discovered paperwork that detailed a plan to level New Jarlaheim using Pandorium as an explosive. The evidence was hard to fight, even for Drake’s lawyers.

“Here’s to hoping she never sees the light of day again,” said Carina, raising her glass to clink against Nic’s in a toast as they sat in The Wolfpack. It was still manned by Courtney Summers and Tim Hooper, and Carina was glad to note that they ran a tight ship.

“Hear, hear,” said Nic, flashing her a grin before sipping from his glass. He hummed in appreciation. “Has the selection here improved?”

“I asked Courtney to bring out the good stuff in celebration,” said Carina. “We deserve it.”

“I’ll drink to that,” said Nic. Carina smiled warmly at him.

“Are you planning on sticking around for a while this time maybe?” Carina asked, a little nervous as she broached the topic. She’d once thought that asking Nic to stay would break the magic, would make him turn tail and flee like a frightened animal. Like a wild stallion, Nic Stoneground could not be tamed or tied down. It went against his very nature.

“I suppose that I can stay a little longer,” said Nic. “From what I’ve heard, adventure is catching ‘round these parts these days.”

“Stay long enough and you might find yourself pulled into some grand adventure,” said Carina. “Even if you’re just sitting in this bar, having an after-work drink. Or looking for clients.”

“Miss Lightlee, are you trying to convince me to stay?” Nic asked. Carina batted her eyelashes at him, sipping from her drink in what she hoped was a secretive way.

“Maybe I am,” said Carina. “Would that be so bad?”

“I will stay until adventure calls, my love,” said Nic, taking Carina’s hand in his own larger one and planting a kiss on the back of it. Carina grinned, happiness racing through her, and leaned over the table they sat at to plant a kiss on his lips, grabbing him around the shoulders.

“I’ll take it,” said Carina, grinning. 

While Carina and Nic were quite happy to be spending some more time together, the same could not be said of Ariana spending more time with Rania. Not that she was opposed to the idea- in fact, she loved it a little too much. Her heart was in her throat as she fixed Lion’s girth and reins one more time, then checked his saddlebags again to ensure that she had enough money to spend in New Dundull and a little water to drink along the way. Rania would probably be taking her own water, given to her by her mother or stepmother, but Ariana didn’t want to impose on her.

“Right, we probably can’t put this off any longer,” said Ariana to Lion. Her gelding looked at her, looking rather amused, and lipped at her hand. Ariana rolled her eyes, taking some sugar from her pocket and giving it to him. Though she’d still been wearing her ‘work’ clothes, more often than not she’d taken to wearing riding clothes. Earning money for Lion’s and her own upkeep was important, yes, but Sigry’s reward money had been enough for her to live comfortably and spend more time with her steed. And it was nice, to ride for pleasure instead of just getting from one place to another. And maybe it was just Rania’s influence, but Ariana had taken to noticing more of her surroundings lately. Like how beautiful it all looked, and how nice the birdsong was, and how nice the wind in her hair and the sun on her face felt.

Even during the short ride to the Varanger mansion, Ariana couldn’t help but enjoy being out in nature. Even if there wasn’t much fun to be had here, certainly not as much fun as could be had in the larger cities like New Jarlaheim or New Stockholm. But here had Rania, who Ariana found herself drawn to. She couldn’t even explain it, not really. Who knew that of all of her admirers, Ariana would find herself falling for someone who couldn’t even appreciate her visually. But maybe that was part of the charm. Ariana didn’t know. But she wouldn’t mind finding out.

“I’m here!” Ariana called as she arrived at the Varanger mansion. She dismounted Lion, looking around for Rania or Dellingr.

“Finally!” Rania’s voice came from around the house, and she soon appeared with her brand new seeing-eye cane in front of her. “I was beginning to think you’d chickened out.”

“Me? Never,” said Ariana with a laugh. Even if it was uncomfortably close to the truth.

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t,” said Rania. “Mama packed enough food for an army.”

“I thought we’d be eating something in New Dundull,” said Ariana, worried now that she hadn’t packed any food.

“Well, after I mentioned that you were vegetarian, mama worried that you wouldn’t be able to find enough food for yourself,” said Rania. Ariana felt her heart warm, and she couldn’t help but grin.

“That’s so sweet of her,” said Ariana.

“Well, mama knows how hard it can sometimes be for people who are different,” said Rania. “It’s her passion.”

“Well, she came to the right place,” said Ariana. “New Jorvik’s full of all kinds of different people. And they’re all pretty chill about it, too.”

“Which is exactly why we moved here,” said Rania. “But I think you’ll like the place I grew up. I might be a bit biased but I think it’s the most beautiful place in the west. Maybe even in the world.”

“I believe you,” said Ariana. Her nerves over travelling with Rania had now vanished, leaving instead only excitement for the journey ahead.

“As long as you don’t mind my four-legged friends,” said Rania, a twinkle in her eyes. Ariana laughed.

“I don’t mind at all,” said Ariana.

“And don’t worry, I’ll protect you so they don’t eat you,” said Rania. The flirtatious tone in her voice made Ariana blush.

“Don’t spend too much time with the wolves, now,” said Sigry as she saw them off once Rania had collected Dellingr. Her horse was more than happy to see Lion again, brushing up against him like a cat and almost knocking Ariana off.

“It’ll be fine, mama,” said Rania.

“They’ll be home by tomorrow at the latest, Sigry,” said Eiren, standing with her partner and taking her hand.

“I’ll look after her,” said Ariana. “I promise.”

“You’d better,” said Sigry, a warning look on her face.

“We’ll be on our best behaviour, mama,” said Rania.

“I’m not sure who I trust less,” said Sigry with a sigh. “But better than you sneaking out to see the wolves, I suppose. Off you go, then. Don’t you do anything to my daughter, Miss Wolffall.” Ariana suspected that it wasn’t her that Sigry needed to worry about, but she definitely wasn’t about to say that in front of Rania’s mother.

“I’ll be on my best behaviour,” said Ariana.

Mercifully, Sigry let them go with one last warning to be good. And, watching Rania ride, looking healthy and happy once more, Ariana felt her heart rise in her chest. This was exactly what she’d wanted out of that whole situation. For Rania to be safe. For Rania to be home. For Rania to be happy. The money was just an added bonus. Seeing how nice Rania was, Ariana wanted nothing but the best for her.

New Dundull was more beautiful than Ariana had expected, and the nearby forest took her breath away even before she’d set foot in it.

“Well?” said Rania once they’d arrived. “Does it live up to my descriptions?”

“And more,” said Ariana. “Normally I like the bigger cities but damn…” She’d rarely ever been speechless before. And now here she was, struggling to find the words.

“Come on,” said Rania. “I’m dying to see my wolves again. I’m sure the café here will still be open by the time we get back.”

“Lead the way,” said Ariana. She’d never looked forward to going into a forest before, wasn’t usually the type to go into a forest. But Rania’s enthusiasm was infectious, and Ariana needed to see more of that beautiful smile.

Weeks ago, a young woman had ridden into the wolves’ den with her beloved Haflinger companion and had been surrounded by wolves of the metaphorical kind as well as the physical. But now, the young woman was accompanied by another young woman with her own horse. And, while the horses hung back, scared of the wolves, the dark-skinned young woman introduced her blonde companion to the second family that she’d known all her life. This time, there were no metaphorical wolves to surround them and capture the young woman. Instead, one of the wolves carried a cane that had been somewhat gnawed on to the girl who’d lost it what felt like so long ago. And, while one young woman felt her heart filled with love at these wolves, the other young woman felt her heart threaten to let someone in for the very first time. All at the sight of a young woman treating a pack of wolves as if they were no more than family pets. For a young woman who saw not with her eyes but with her heart. For Rania, the wolf-hearted girl.


End file.
